Hoenn's Finest
by psychotic chaos
Summary: A group of trainers on their pokemon journey. All are semi-experienced trainers. Have already conquered Hoenn. Out to take on Johto. This is their journey. (romance and PG-13 later)
1. Getting There

****

AUTHOR INTRO

Hi, people. I'm psychotic chaos and this is my first pokémon fic.

((Note to self – must work on intro's that don't suck))

****

Well anyway – this story is something I thought up mainly out of boredom. Flames _are_ welcome and will be ignored cuz I really don't give a crap what you think. Reviews are appreciated and Constructive Criticism is gladly received.

***

****

DISCLAIMER 

I Don't own pokémon but all the OC (people) are mine.

****

ABOUT THE STORY

All right – no biggie really. This story is just about a group of pokémon trainers. They're from Hoenn and will be traveling all over Johto. Basically these teens have been trainers for a while (ever since they were ten) and have already traveled around Hoenn collecting badges and such. I kinda wanted to enter the story as at least partially experienced trainers. If people want me to write about their Hoenn journey just say so – I might write one if enough people request it. Hoenn pokémon have migrated to Johto and Kanto. Later on in the story I'll have a small form with which you can send in your own characters. So start thinking up one or two you can send in. 

((----------)) – Authors notes – don't you just _hate_ these… lol

"*-----------*"- Pokémon speaking (anyone have a better symbol – I need one)

****

BTW – if you're finding the characters hard to picture (you know – clothes and stuff). I understand completely cuz it's really hard to find the right words to describe them (even though I _did_ try). I'm making a web site on all my characters and it _will_ be up just as soon as the damn publisher stops screwing up.

======================================================================

****

Prologue

It happened about a month ago. They came in a small blue box with the Pokémon League emblem on it. It was addressed to her house. Inside were two hundred gold tickets. Also in the box was a white envelope and a stack of flyers that were to be posted up. They all said the same thing:

****

CALLING ALL TRAINERS

WE ARE PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THE NEW "SS TIDAL" CRUISE SHIP – COURTESY OF SLATEPORTS MR. BRINEY – WILL BE MAKING ITS' MAIDEN VOYAGE ON THE 1ST OF FEBRUARY

FOLLOWED BY A REGULAR ROUTE FROM SLATEPORT AND LILYCOVE CITY IN 

HOENN TO THE JOHTO AND KANTO REGIONS.

TICKETS CAN BE OBTAINED THROUGH GYM LEADERS

Under all of that was the ships building structure, trainer attractions and ticket details.

And this is what started it all.

****

Chapter 1

Getting There

Jorrey Conners – or Jo as she was called – rushed around her room like an indoor cyclone, constantly shoving things in her black, single strap knapsack and checking her appearance in the mirror. Today was the day and already she was running late. Her faithful Houndour watched her from the bed with a weird sort of toothy grin only a dog Pokémon could pull off.

"Stop grinning" Jo snapped – she was slightly agitated "It's not funny."

"*I _did_ tell you to pack last night – but nobody listens to me* " Houndour retorted, unable to stop grinning.

"Oh, shut up" _great comeback Jo_ "Ticket, ticket – where's my ticket?"

"*In your pocket* " Houndour remarked lazily.

Jo started cursing under her breath. Normally she wasn't this on edge – but today was important. She dug into her pocket and pulled out the ticket in question. It was a shiny gold piece of paper with the words SS TIDAL written on it. She shoved it back into her pocket and checked herself in the mirror above her dresser.

Jo tightened the red, long tailed headband around her forehead ((imagine a thin strip of cloth being tied at the back of the head and the two ends of it hanging down)) and straightened her clothes. Jo was seventeen years old, standing at five foot seven, with shiny, shoulder-length, black hair, coal black eyes and very lightly tanned skin. She wore black track pants with a few red stripes on the side, a matching low-cut top and black sneakers.

She shoved a zip-up, black, hooded sweater into her bag. She looked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Her eyes fell on a picture that rested on her bedside table. Jo picked it up and sat on the bed. Houndour sensed her emotions as only a Pokémon could when it came to their Trainer. The dog-like creature rested his head on her shoulder.

"Five years" Jo whispered "Has it really been that long."

"*Seems like only yesterday, doesn't it? *"

Jo nodded without taking her gaze off the picture. There they were – the five of them. 

There was the Dalton Twins – Spike and Artemis (real names Daniel and Daniella). Sometimes known as the 'Terror Twins' or the 'Destructive Duo' for their amazing battle skills – either by themselves or as a team. Spike had white hair – it was just natural. He wore a long brown trench coat over blue sweatpants and a gray hooded sweater. He also wore gray boots. A Growlithe was nestled comfortably in his arms. Next to him his twin, Artemis, – who for some reason had chestnut brown hair – cuddled an Eevee close to her. She wore a light blue hooded sweater and blue jeans – complete with a bandana over her hair.

Also in the picture was a boy with stunningly bright green hair – a boy by the name of Trip Matthews. He had on a white T-shirt, a green over-shirt and brown pants. He held a Sandshrew proudly in his arms.

Daine Tyler was the girl standing next to Trip also had brown hair but the fringe that came down both sides of her face was tinted gold. She wore a white shirt, purple sweat pants and a matching jacket. With her – she carried a Vulpix.

Jo herself was in the picture. Only she was five years younger. Black hair – different than the way she wore it now. But her color code hadn't changed. In the picture she wore black, cargo pants, black sneakers and a red spaghetti-string top. And of course her signature red, long tailed headband. In her arms – the twelve-year-old held her faithful Houndour. It was surprising how much the Pokémon had grown as well.

Jo sighed. Yes – her and her 'squad' as it was when they all were twelve. And that was five years ago – right after they'd all conquered the Hoenn gyms – together as a team. What had happened? No one knew. They just fell out of touch over the years. Jo suddenly shook herself back to reality – she had to get going. Jo opened the back of the frame and took the picture out and without any good reason she folded it and put it in her bag. With one last look around her room – she and Houndour headed down stairs.

~~~

She saw her sister, Flannery waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Jo smiled at the self-proclaimed pyromaniac (Flannery had a thing for fire pokémon).

"Good luck, sis" Flannery smiled giving her younger sister a hug.
    
    "It's not like I haven't done this before" Jo rolled her eyes but never the less returned the embrace "Besides, Houndour and the others will be there to protect me. Right, Houndour?"

"*Better believe it* " Houndour barked in agreement.

"As if you need protecting" Flannery chuckled.

Jo smiled in response. Jo and her sister lived in a small place called Lavaridge Town, which was located at the base of Mt. Chimney in Hoenn and famous for two things, it's hot springs and it's Gym – which of course Flannery was the leader of. Flannery was Jo's sister – she was older, but only by a year. It was because of this that Flannery inherited the Gym from their father after he retired. It was because of Flannery that Jo was even going on this trip. Since Flannery was a gym leader – she'd received a bunch of SS Tidal tickets to give out to worthy trainers. Of course Jo was the first to get one.

"I'd better get going if I want to get to Slateport anytime today," Jo said, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

Flannery sighed "Now I wish I wasn't Gym Leader so I could go on the cruise too."

Jo gave a very unladylike snort "You just want to go to Johto to see your _boyfriend_."

Flannery stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"That's mature," Jo said sarcastically.

Flannery rolled her eyes "When you see him tell him I said hi ok? I mean – we've been keeping in touch through videophone and e-mail."

"I don't get why he just can't move here."

"I couldn't ask him to do that – he's got Gym Leader duties too after all."

"How you two manage to have a relationship when you're in different regions and with the same time consuming occupation is beyond me."

"What about you?" Flannery asked – clearly steering the conversation away from _her_ love life "What happened to _your _little boyfriend – the kid you used to hang out with when you were, like, ten or something. He and his twin traveled with you if I remember correctly."

"His name is Spike – and he was my _best _friend not _boy_friend" Jo retorted.

"You know – most girls have another girl as their best friend. Guess you're just abnormal then, huh?" Flannery joked.

"And proud of it" Jo smirked.

"By the way – how long has it been since you've seen him and the rest of your annoying little Psycho Squad?"

"Five years, one month, two weeks and three days. But whose counting?" Jo grinned.

Flannery rolled her eyes "I cannot _believe _we're related."

***

In Petalburg City, a small storm was brewing in the house next to the gym. Trip Matthews was currently in an argument with his little brother Wally – it was a topic they'd discussed may times before.

"But _why_, Trip?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't understand. You're leaving – _again_? After taking me to Verdanturf you're just gonna ditch me and go to Johto?"

Trip completed his packing as his Sandslash sat next to the bag on the bed. Wally stood behind Trip – the picture of a downhearted boy. Trip folded his gold SS Tidal ticket, put it in his pocket, zipped up his white backpack and looked at his younger brother. He saw the tears welling up slightly Wally's eyes. It was basically true. Wally wasn't the healthiest kid in the world. He was dangerously thin – and when he was born the doctors thought he wouldn't live. But he did – he grew up to become a very fragile, green haired boy. So now that Wally was eleven, Trips' parents wanted him to take Wally to their Uncle's place in Verdanturf Town where the air was cleaner – with luck Wally would get healthier. And after Trip received an SS Tidal ticked (courtesy of Norman – Petalburg's Gym Leader) he'd decided to take the ferry to Johto to earn badges and maybe compete in the Johto League.

Trip saw the tears that were now threatening to spill out of his brothers' eyes, Wally could be really sentimental sometimes. Trip sighed and sat down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him. Wally sat down and gave a huge sniff, trying hard not to cry.

"Aw, c'mere, squirt" Trip said giving his little brother into a brief hug "It's been years since I've _really _been on the road. I need a little adventure. And running errands for Norman doesn't count as adventuring."

"But it seems like it was only yesterday you came home" Wally sniffed "And now you're not even going to be in the same _region_. Johto's so far away."

"It's not like I'm going forever" Trip said pointedly "Just a year – two at most. And you're not going to be lonely. I mean look – you're going to live with Cousin Wanda and Uncle Max in Verdanturf Town and you have your new Ralts – which I'm extremely jealous of by the way."

Wally gave a watery chuckle.

"See?" Trip smiled "You won't be alone. And it's not like we're not gonna keep in touch. I'll write you as often as possible."

"You promise?"

"Yeah – I promise. Now you'd better check that you got everything packed cuz we won't be turning around for anything."

Wally nodded and left the room. 

"*Touching little speech there, Trip* " Sandslash grinned "*Wally's taking it better than I expected. It's sad – I've gotten used to you and 'mini-me' always being together."

Trip decked Sandslash playfully with a pillow "Funny, buddy, real witty. Forgive me for not bursting into hysterics."

Sandslash just laughed.

Trip stood and looked in the full-length mirror on the inside of his closet door. A seventeen-year-old boy stared back at him. Trip was really about five feet and six and a half inches tall, but his green spiked hair made him look about five foot seven and a half and the color didn't really go with his brown eyes. Trip tugged at his orange, hooded, long-sleeved shirt and fidgeted with his baggy black pants. A picture that was pasted on the mirror caught his eye. It was taken about five years ago. Him and his friends when they'd just finished their Hoenn Journey together. All his best friends. Spike and Artemis Dalton, Jo Conners and… Daine Tyler. Daine – the girl he'd had a crush on since forever. 

"*You miss her *" Sandslash stated – it wasn't a question. He knew his trainer well.

"I miss all of them," Trip said, blushing slightly "I miss _us_. It'll be weird traveling and collecting badges without them."

"*You've been out on your own before *" Sandslash said.

"It won't be the same now that I'm going on an 'expedition' so to speak."

"I don't understand why you never kept in touch with them, or more specifically – Daine.

Trip looked at his pokémon. Sandslash had a point. What had happened – why hadn't she kept in touch? Why hadn't _he_ kept in tough. Heck – why hadn't _any_ of them.

"TRIP, YOU'RE BROTHER'S READY" Mrs. Matthews yelled jolting Trip out of his thoughts.

"BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" Trip hollered back.

Yes it was something to ponder over. Trip unconsciously pulled the picture off his mirror, folded it and put it into his pocket.

Trip took one last look in the mirror, jammed a black hat on his head, grabbed his bag and headed out to meet his brother with Sandslash close behind.

***

On a road somewhere between Fortree and Lilycove City – a heated pokémon battle was taking place. Spike Dalton, had thrust his Tyranitar into a one on one match against a Golem.

"_Tyranitar_, finish it off with a _hyper-beam_" Spike ordered

An orb of light appeared in the pokémon's mouth before he shot it at the opposing Golem. The big boulder like pokémon toppled over and didn't get up.

"Ugh – _Golem return_" the other trainer commanded – holding out a pokéball.

A thin, red beam of light shot out of the red and white ball and Golem returned to his resting-place.

"Nice job" the trainer said, as he and Spike clasped hands "You have a very well trained Tyranitar. Maybe we could have a rematch if we ever meet again."

"You can count on it" Spike smiled.

The trainer handed over a stack of pokénotes ((is that what they're called?)) and bid his farewell before hopping on a mach bike and speeding off down the path. When the trainer was out of sight Spike pumped a fist up in the air.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, who the man" he chanted, doing a little victory dance.

His sister – who was leaning against a tree – clapped unenthusiastically. Beside her was an Espeon (that was hers) and an Arcanine (which belonged to Spike).

"Alright, alright – now that your already enormous ego has been blown up a little more – can we get going?" Artemis Dalton demanded.

"I don't have a big ego – I just know I _kick ass_" Spike grinned.

Artemis rolled her eyes, so did Tyranitar, Arcanine and Espeon. Everyone knew Spike really wasn't _that_ arrogant – in fact, it wasn't often that he'd be in a goofy mood.

Spike trained big pokémon – _really _big ones. And he often was a little too serious when it came to battles and training.

Artemis however, was almost the complete opposite of her twin. She had a happy and easygoing nature and could hardly be seen without a smile on her face. But today she was a little impatient. She and her brother were heading to Lilycove City to catch a ride to Johto on the SS Tidal – they had tickets thanks to Winona, Fortree City's Gym 

Leader.

Artemis was eager to get on the SS Tidal. Only the very best trainers were going on this cruise. Well… the very best trainers and those who were able to buy, cheat, win and/or steal their way into a ticket. Artemis was eager to show how strong her Eevee family was. Artemis was an Eevee trainer – she basically trained Eevee evolutions. And Espeon was the first Eevee she evolved – the Eevee was her first pokémon given to her when she'd gotten her license. Espeon was almost never in a pokéball. Artemis was used to the purple, cat-like creature walking with her and her twin.

And yes Spike and Artemis were twins. Almost identical – in fact, when they were little, a lot of people thought they _were_ identical. But now – in their tender teen years of seventeen going eighteen – they were very easy to tell apart. Though both of them stood at a looming five foot eight, Spike was more muscled, a more buffed up than his sister. Artemis was _much_ thinner than her twin was. Their facial features were now different too. Spike's face was a little bit more squared than his sisters' – and Artemis' face was thinner. And while Spike had naturally white hair ((which _is_ spiked in case some of you are wondering)), Artemis had long brown hair coming down about an inch past her shoulders. But no matter how different some of their features were you could easily tell they were twins – not completely identical – but twins none the less. ((Complicated concept? Hell ya – but you do the math)).

"_Tyranitar, return_" Spike said, calling Tyranitar back into a Heavy Ball.

"Finally" Artemis said, "As much as I love to watch you battle, baby brother, I really want to get to Lilycove."

"I wish you would stop calling me that" Spike grumbled "So you're _two_ minutes older – big deal."

"I just love ticking you off" Artemis smirked.

Spike rolled his eyes and tugged at his trench coat. The twins were dressed as they always were. Spike wore his trademark black trench-coat, black boots, a navy blue, long sleeved shirt and baggy blue army patterned pants ((d'you know what I mean? Like normal army pants – except their shades of blue instead of green)). Artemis was wearing her white low cut, strapless tank top ((kinda like a bandana type shirt)), blue jeans, white sneakers and a denim jean jacket. Over her brown hair she wore a white bandana with some sort of black pattern ((think a handkerchief type thing over her hair)).

Artemis slung her red, drawstring bag over her shoulder and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can we go?"

"Yeah, yeah – don't get your panties in a twist, sis" Spike grumbled, shoving the money he'd won into his pocket.

"Hey – you dropped something" Artemis said bending over to pick up a folded piece of paper.

She unfolded it and almost dropped it.

"Oh my… I haven't seen this picture in years."

Spike looked at her sheepishly "I thought it might be kinda nice to bring the gang along."

Artemis raised an eyebrow "Aww – a sentimental side to you no one knew was there."

"Don't tease – it means something to me."

Artemis gave him a soft smile "I know what you mean."

The picture had Spike on the far-left side, then Artemis, Jo was in the middle, on her right hand side was Daine and Trip was on the far right.

Artemis handed the picture back to Spike who folded it up and put it back in his trench coat.

"What say we go now?"

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day" Artemis joked.

Spike smiled – completely defeated.

"You know if we had bikes this would go a lot faster," Spike said.

"Yeah – but then Espeon and Arcanine would have to be taken in their pokéballs" Artemis put in.

"Well" Spike began "I'm sure we could convince them…"

"*Not a snowballs chance in hell* " Arcanine retorted.

Spike sighed, "It was worth a try anyway."

"*Come _on_ let's get this show on the road* " Espeon said impatiently.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her brother "You heard her."

"Ok, ok – let's go" Spike caught Arcanine's eye and smiled mischievously before yelling at his sister "RACE YA."

Spike and Arcanine bolted.

"_HEY_ – no fair" Artemis yelled as she and Espeon followed "THAT'S CHEATING."

======================================================================

****

A/N – Well, that's the end of the first chapter. In case you're wondering why I didn't introduce Daine or anything – it's _intentional_. _That _comes later on in the story.

--

Well – here's the signup form I promised you. Just fill it in and send in your characters. Please send your characters to psychotic__chaos@hotmail.com**. And make sure it's a _double_ underscore or you'll be sending it to the wrong addy. Here's the form:**

Please note.

**ALL characters _MUST_ be HUMAN – NO POKEMORPHS or SPECIAL POWERED PEOPLE**

**People with TELEKINETIC POWERS (which is moving stuff with your mind) ARE ALLOWED – but ONLY for PSYCHIC POKEMON TRAINERS**

TRAINER ID (the name on your trainer card):

FULL NAME(First Name, Last Name – middle name optional):

GENDER (you'd better know what you are):

AGE:

HOMETOWN (must be somewhere in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or the Orange Islands):

POKEMON (can have up to SIX pokémon ONLY – please tell me any special features and what gender they are – nicknames are welcome):

HEIGHT:

HAIR:

EYES:

CLOTHES (send in a picture if you want):

PERSONALITY (I need to know how your character would react to different situations):

PERSONAL HISTORY (first pokémon, siblings, how he/she became a trainer. Make it a decent, descriptive history if you please, or I'll just make stuff up. Longer history's have a better chance of being accepted):

OTHER (*love interests, best friends, and anything else you think I should know):


	2. Reunions

****

Thank you to all those who _did_ review. I really hate it when people read stories and don't review (I'm guilty of that sometimes – I'm sorry to say). Anyway – _please_ send in a review/constructive criticism/flames (flames are _still_ ignored).

THANK YOU to all the people who sent in characters, whoa, I wasn't expecting as many I received – I will most likely use them. Mostly I'll use them as trainers who battle my characters. If I think of something I'll let the character tag along for a few cities or something. Ssometimes they might play a vital role if I get inspired. Please keep them coming – and _please _send then BY E-MAIL (**psychotic__chaos@hotmail.com)****. It is VITAL so people don't get pissy if I don't use their characters.**

If I don't use your character _right_ away – don't assume that I didn't like them. All the characters I've received are really inspired – and I'm most likely waiting for the right moment to put them in. It _is_ a long story you know.

((----------)) = Authors notes

__

Italics = thinking

----------- = Pokemon speech

# ---- # = sort of changing characters POV or different characters thoughts, you'll see what I mean.

****

Oh well – here's the FIC…

==============================================================================

CHAPTER 2

Reunions

Saying the ship was 'big' would have been an understatement. The SS Tidal was _huge_. The gigantic ship sat majestically in Slateport's Harbor. It was the picture of perfection – all white with the name 'SS Tidal' in blue on the side. It had to have about nine levels – five on top, four below deck. It must have been at _least_ twice the size the SS Anne used to be. People passing couldn't help but gape in awe. Those who didn't have tickets shot envious looks at those who did. Jo was on the receiving end of these looks. The black haired girl walked up the ramp to the ship with Houndour by her side. A man in the traditional blue uniform of the SS Tidal crew promptly stopped them.

"Ticket?" he enquired.

Jo dug into her pocket and pulled out the slightly crumpled ticket. The man nodded and let her in with a smile and a hearty "Welcome to the SS Tidal, you can collect your cabin key from the desk – enjoy your cruise."

Jo walked into the ship – it seemed very nice. There was red wall to wall carpeting with black and blue pokéballs on it. Jo noticed the administration desk at one side on the room. Jo and Houndour approached it.

"I…" Jo began.

"Ah – here's another one. Trainer card, please" said the lady at the desk.

Jo handed her the laminated card, which she promptly slid into a small device attached to the computer. She typed a few things on the keyboard.

"Oh – you're _Flannery's_ sister" the lady said with a smile.

Jo raised an eyebrow "Yes – she's _my_ sister."

Houndour glanced up at Jo with a look that clearly said – 'what's the difference?'

"It says here you've warranted one of our best cabins" the lady informed her.

She rolled her chair back to a set of cardkeys that Jo just noticed. The cardkeys had a hole punched into the top right corner, which was how they could be hung on hooks attached to the back wall. Most of the cardkeys were silver and some were gold. The gold ones were for VIP's, _excellent_ trainers and/or Gym Leader favorites (or for people with _a lot_ of money). To Jo's surprise – she was given a gold cardkey.

"Here – you're in room 007. About four floors up."

__

The name's Bond – Jo bond Jo thought with a wry grin.

"Thanks" Jo said politely "C'mon, Houndour."

The dog-like pokémon followed her. Jo wandered the main corridor feeling more than a little lost. A crewmember was walking up the hall.

"Um – excuse me, which way to cabin 007?" Jo asked as soon as he was close enough.

The man chuckled, "Is your last name 'Bond' or something?"

Houndour rolled his eyes and Jo gave a weak smile.

"Bond… 007…. get it?… the movie… you know… oh well… ahem," the crew member stumbled over his words. He composed himself and straightened "Head straight down this hall, turn at the second hall to the left, go down that corridor and the stairs are the third door on your right. Go up four floors and when you exit the stairwell it should be down the hallway to your right."

"OK then – thanks" Jo smiled.

"No problem" the crewmember tipped his hat and continued in the direction he was going.

~~~

It wasn't too hard to find her cabin. She turned right at the fourth floor above deck and walked along the corridor passed the cabin doors. Jo finally found her cabin. On her door there was a picture of the head of a Houndoom with its' mouth opened wide and teeth bared. Inside it's gaping jaws was a gold disk with the number 007 engraved on it.

Clever was all Houndoom said when he saw it.

Jo shrugged at him before taking out her cardkey and slipping it through the slot with a faint _zip_. A _click_ soon followed as the lock was opened. Jo pushed open the door and she and Houndour stepped inside. Jo gasped and stared around the room wide-eyed. Houndour's jaw dropped open. Neither of them heard the loud _clack_ of the door swinging back into place.

The room was amazing – more spacious than the normal cabins. There was bar in the corner complete with a small fridge, a door leading off to a supposed bathroom, there was a large bunk bed – complete with fluffed pillows and warm quilts. Light spilled through the large glass window over the plush red carpet. There was a large full-body mirror and a desk and chair; complete with a videophone/PC computer. And there was even a radio and a television.

Pokémon and trainer looked at each other.

"SCORE" they cried, slapping each other a high five. Actually it was more of Houndour's paw to Jo's hand (which is a little hard when you think of it).

"I call top-bunk" Jo half-yelled, practically jumping the ladder and flopping onto the cushy quilt.

No fair Houndour complained.

"C'mon Houndour – it's not like you can climb up here anyway" Jo teased.

Houndour grumbled under his breath about bunk-hogging trainers and settled himself on the bottom bunk.

The dog-pokémon sighed in content "_This_ is living."

"Oh yeah" Jo had to agree "How long will it take to get to Johto, again?"

About three days, not including today Houndour yawned.

"Three days," Jo repeated, she sighed, "It's a pity this wouldn't last longer."

Yeah – I could stay here forever Houndour said dreamily.

"Oh, no you don't."

Huh?

"Get up, you big lug," Jo smiled leaping down from the top bunk, not bothering to use the ladder "There are places to go, people to see and battles to win."

***

With _a lot _of protesting on her pokémon's part – Houndour finally heaved himself out of bed. Pokémon and Trainer did some searching and soon found the main recreation room. It was _huge_. There were a few battlefields, a cafeteria area and shops all along the sides.

Jo scanned the crowd. There were many trainers, all with pokéballs attached to their belts, clothes or in the bags. Some pokémon had already been let out of their balls and were walking alongside their trainers.

__

This is gonna be great Jo thought.

She didn't have time to think much more, though, as she was clobbered by a something large, red and furry. Jo looked up from the floor to see an Arcanine looming over her.

*FLASH BACK*

Ten-year-old Jo fell onto her back with only the grass to lessen the hard impact. She looked up to see the furry face of a Growlithe grinning at her. Jo reached a hand up to pet it.

"Hello, little guy, your on top of me you know" she smiled.

The Growlithe gave a knowing sort of yip.

"_Growlithe_" someone called "Growlithe, that's rude, get off."

A pair of hands lifted Growlithe off her and Jo looked up into the most brilliant Sapphire blue eyes she'd ever seen. The white haired, blue eyed boy held out his hand to help her up.

"Oh – I'm _so_ sorry. He's never done that before" he said, pulling her to her feet.

"It's alright," Jo assured him, dusting herself off "I grew up with Fire pokémon – so I guessed he sensed it or something."

"All the same – sorry bout that," the boy said "I'm Spike, by the way, Spike Dalton."

"Jo Conners."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"_Arcanine_," said a male voice "Arcanine, you know better than that. I'm sorry, ma'am, he doesn't usually do that."

Arcanine moved and Jo got up.

"It's OK, that's happened before."

Both Jo and the guy looked up at the same time. Staring back at her was a pair of very familiar sapphire blue eyes.

"Jo?" He said blankly

"_Spike_?" Jo exclaimed, wide-eyed "SPIKE!"

Jo flung herself into his bear hug.

"It's been too long," Spike said.

"_Way_ too long" Jo agreed.

"Where've you been?"

"Well, me an…"

"Spike" someone called – the voice was female "you really should learn to control–"

"Hey, sis, look who Arcanine found" Spike interrupted.

A girl and her Espeon approached the two trainers and their pokémon. The girl squealed with delight.

"Oh my _god_ – JO!"

"ARTEMIS" Jo exclaimed.

"Girlfriend – where you bin?" Artemis demanded.

"Home, mostly, my sister and I opened up a fire pokémon sanctuary on Mt. Chimney. You know how a lot of pokémon get abandoned or injured well that's where we got the idea. What we do is…"

#

Spike watched her mouth move but couldn't hear. He was at a loss for words. The mere sight of her took his breath away. Why was this happening? She was his _best friend_. He loved her in a best friend sort of way. Sure – he'd always thought she was cute, even pretty, when they'd first met – but never had his heart raced like it did now. She was beautiful. She was taller, she had _curves _– she'd changed her style of clothes so the low-cut top showed her belly and slim waist. Her color code hadn't really changed – though now it was more black than red. She even looked more slim and athletic – and even slightly muscled.

#

"So, Spike – how've you been?" Jo asked the white haired boy.

"Not too bad" Spike answered "Me and Artemis traveled the Orange islands." 

"But Spike was the only one who collected badges and entered the Orange League tournament" Artemis put in.

"Oh yeah, how'd it go?"

"Came first" Spike grinned.

Jo smiled in response scratching Arcanine behind the ears "I see you've evolved Growlithe. Talk about a change in appearance."

"But not in personality" Spike laughed "I think him bowling you over is becoming a tradition."

#

Jo grinned in response. All the while she was inconspicuously looking Spike up and down. He'd filled out really well. His trench coat had changed from brown to black – it suited him. He'd become well built. But not so much that it made him look bulky. He wasn't as skinny as he used to be and even his dress style changed – for the better mostly. The only thing that really remained the same was his brilliant sapphire-blue eyes and white spiked hair. Jo smiled to herself, she'd always thought he was good looking. But her mouth never went dry when she'd looked at him. Her heart didn't use to skip a beat when she gazed into those amazing eyes. What was happening to her?

#

"Hey – we were just about to have lunch, want to come with?" Artemis asked – snapping Jo out of her thoughts.

"Sure" Jo smiled.

Arcanine, Houndour and Espeon chatted as much as their trainers did. Houndour and Arcanine were basically best friends and had gotten along really well when their trainers were travelling together. Both dog-pokémon were thrilled to see each other again. They were so engrossed in their conversation that neither of them noticed their Trainers strange behavior. Espeon, however, had. She _was_ a psychic pokémon after all. She kept one ear listening to the conversation while silently reading the thoughts of Spike and Jo.

__

Interesting, Espeon thought to herself _Maybe this won't be a dull trip after all_. 

The evolved Eevee glanced at her fellow pokémon who were still chatting.

__

Maybe I should mention it to them? She wondered – she smirked slightly _Nah_.

***

The three trainers and their pokémon walked near the battle arenas. They'd just finished lunch (which was pizza)

"I'm itching for a battle," Jo said.

"Glad that hasn't changed" Spike smirked. Jo punched his arm playfully.

"Hey – look over there" Artemis pointed.

There was a loud cheering erupting from a crowd – someone had obviously won a match.

"Wanna check it out?" Spike asked.

The girls agreed and the three squeezed through the crowd with Espeon, Arcanine and Houndour close behind. They emerged near at one of the ends of the arena. The battlefield was like a large swimming pool. It was basically for water pokémon battles. The side the group was closest to had a trainer wearing the white sleeveless shirt, shorts and hat of a sailor. On the other was an oddly familiar green haired boy with a Sandslash at his side.

"Who's that guy down the other end of the pool?" Spike asked.

"Dunno – it's too far, I can't really see his face" Artemis squinted.

"He looks familiar though, doesn't he?" Jo remarked.

"Yeah – now that you mention it – he does" Spike said.

The three continued to watch the battle. The Sailors' Tentacruel was battling the green haired boys' Sharpedo.

"_Tentacruel_,_ bind_" the sailor ordered.

"_Dodge it, Sharpedo_" green-hair commanded.

Tentacruel sped at Sharpedo, tentacles extended, ready to wrap them around the shark-pokémon who skillfully swam out of the way.

"_Again_" the sailor yelled.

Tentacruel tried to use bind again with no avail. Sharpedo was just too fast for the jellyfish like pokémon. The sailor continued to make Tentacruel use bind. And soon all Tentacruel was doing was chasing Sharpedo all over the arena.

"HEY," the sailor yelled to Green-Hair "D'you wanna _dance _or d'you wanna _fight_?"

Green-hair shrugged nonchalantly "Have it your way – _Sharpedo, crunch_."

Sharpedo suddenly spun and clamped his jaws round Tentacruel's head.

"_Just keep it there, Sharpedo_" Green Hair ordered.

The sailor yelled in shock as Tentacruel thrashed wildly. Sharpedo just held on. Tentacruel lashed at Sharpedo with his tentacles – but no matter what he did Sharpedo always managed to evade the swipes. Tentacruel was weakening. When he stopped thrashing, Sharpedo released the jellyfish pokémon. Tentacruel sank to the bottom of the pool. The crowed cheered and clapped.

"_Tentacruel, return_" the sailor ordered, holding out a pokéball.

The beam of red light disappeared into the pool and Tentacruel was transported into the pokéball. Green-hair recalled Sharpedo into his lure ball before he and his Sandslash walked over to shake the sailors' hand. Spike, Artemis, Jo, Houndour and Arcanine gasped when they realized who it was. Espeon just washed a paw casually.

"You really cut me down to size kid" he laughed good heartily "Maybe I should get my own Sharpedo. Yours was _very_ impressive."

"Thanks – maybe we'll battle again sometime."

"Hope so kid – right now I'll have to take Tentacruel to the onboard pokémon center. See ya round."

The sailor left.

"_Trip_" Artemis called.

The green haired boy and his Sandslash turned. The boys' eyes went wide.

"Artemis? Jo? Spike? Is that you?" he said blankly.

The three laughed and greeted their friend heartily. The crowd around the water field dispersed.

"How longs it been?" Trip asked.

"Five years" Jo answered.

"Or more, but whose counting?" Artemis joked.

"So – what've you been up to all these years?" Spike asked.

"Mostly traveling around doing odd jobs for Norman – Petalburg's gym leader" Trip answered "Man – you guys have really changed."

"Speak for yourself" Artemis grinned "Though your hair's still green as ever."

"Yeah, man, if you're not careful, wild pokémon might start living it" Spike joked.

"Oh – like _your _hairs changed at all. Are you seventeen or eighty six?" Trip teased.

"Hah, hah, hah" Spike said sarcastically.

Jo knelt down to greet Sandslash.

"Looks like this little guy's changed a lot though" Jo grinned.

Better believe it Sandslash grinned.

"You know, us meeting each other here is kinda freaky" Spike pointed out.

"Yeah – talk about fate" Artemis agreed.

"Not all of us are here, though" Trip said quietly.

Jo sent a sympathetic glance "So – no one's heard from Daine?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I wonder what happened?" Trip asked.

"Yeah – we never kept in touch" Artemis shrugged.

"It just… happened" Spike added.

"It's sad though – it would have been nice to keep in touch" Jo said, before adding with a grin "Then we wouldn't be so shocked at how we all turned out."

She'd gotten the laugh she'd expected.

"Aw – enough doom talk" Artemis laughed "Let's go check out the shops."

**==============================================================================**

Well – that's it for now. Hope you liked it though I really wasn't sure about this chapter. I'm still trying to post the stupid web site. And if I use your character – I'll e-mail you when the time comes.

See that little button at the bottom of your screen? Yes – the gray one that says "GO". Click it – go on click it –CLICK IT. Send a review please – it'll encourage me to continue the story.


	3. Friends old and new

OMG – I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages. My computer broke down and it took us a long time to get it fixed. But at least nothing on my hard drive got deleted. My internet is still busted however so I'm updating this at the internet café. I didn't think of that before – stupid me. I made this chappy longer than usual. Enjoy.

­A big special thanks to reviewers – you're the reason I'm writing. Thank you to all who sent in characters. If I put them up it'll usually be to either battle my characters or they may play a small part in a certain area. I'll e-mail you if and when I use your character.

Someone asked me what pokémon my main characters train. So I decided to give you the listings of the character that you've seen so far.

JO CONNERS

Full Name- Jorrey Leanne Conners

Age- 17

Birthplace- Lavaridge Town

Pokémon- 

Houndour (male)

Grovyle (male)

Golduck (male)

Raichu (male)

Pidgeot (male)

SPIKE DALTON

Full Name- Daniel Theodore Dalton

Age- 17

Birthplace- Fortree City

Pokémon-

Arcanine (male)

Tyranitar (male)

Gyarados (male)

Aggron (male) 

Skarmory (male)

ARTEMIS DALTON

Full Name- Daniella Marie Dalton

Age- 17

Birthplace- Fortree City

Pokémon-

Espeon (female)

Umbreon (male)

Flareon (male)

Jolteon (male)

Vaporeon (female)

TRIP MATTHEWS

Full Name- Nathaniel Richard Matthews

Age- 17

Birthplace- Unknown

Pokémon-

Sandslash (male)

Scyther (male)

Charizard (male)

Zangoose (male)

Sharpedo (male)

That's it for now. If you'd like me to post more info just say so. Here's the FIC…

CHAPTER 3

The gang entered Jo's cabin, Houndour immediately jumped onto the bottom bunk.

Ugh – someone get a shovel and bury me right here the pokémon groaned.

Artemis smiled sympathetically "Just rest a bit – you're a little sore."

_That's the understatement of the year Houndour grumbled._

"That was some rough battle," Trip noted.

"No kidding" Spike agreed.

"But we _won" Jo cheered "Hah – that stupid rich kid and his oversized Mightyena aren't laughing now."_

The four trainers had been browsing the stalls when some spoiled rich boy (who must have been only eleven) had commented loudly on how _girls_ couldn't fight. Spike had to hold onto Jo to prevent her from pouncing on the kid and beating the stuffing out of him. "_Jo_" Spike had hissed in her ear "Calm down before someone gets hurt, mainly _him." Jo composed herself (which was kinda hard since Spike's nearness had sent her hormones into overdrive) and Spike let her go. Jo then challenged the bratty trainer to a one on one match against her Houndour. The match had been quick but fierce. The rich kid had used a large Mightyena (which he'd probably bought rather than caught and trained himself) and Houndour had taken it down within minutes – but the dark/fire pokémon had gotten a little beaten up in the process. It was then that the trainers decided to call it a day and had gone to Jo's cabin to hang out for a bit._

So there they were, Jo was sitting next to Houndour on the bottom bunk, Spike was in the armchair with Arcanine at his feet and Artemis and Espeon were lying on the top bunk. Trip rummaged through the fridge and brought out a six-pack of Seashore House Soda Pop.

"Soda anyone?" Trip asked.

"Here" three voices chimed.

Trip passed out the sodas to his friends and sat on the floor next to Sandslash.

"So, Jo, a fire pokémon sanctuary? How'd that happen?" Trip asked by way of conversation.

Jo shrugged "My sister and I kept finding all these fire pokémon, some injured from battle, some that were sick," Jo paused before adding with disgust "even some that had been abandoned."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Jo continued "For a while we kept them in our house and the pokémon center and even the gym. But it was a little hard to maintain them. It wasn't like we could control them in our house and the gym is always full of Trainers, which isn't very good for recovering pokémon. Even the pokémon center is kind of a stretch because we wanted the pokémon to be more in their own habitat. So my sister pulled a few strings with the Pokémon League and we built an enclosure on the top of Mt. Chimney. We look after the pokémon until they can survive on their own, or sometimes there are Trainers that are willing to adopt one. I worked there most of the time – along with the Trainers of Flannery's Gym, of course. She thinks it's good for them, you know, so they can get to know fire pokémon better – a little up-close study, you might call it."

Everyone nodded in understanding; Artemis looked down from the bottom bunk "So what's it like working there?"

"Never a dull moment" Jo laughed, "To tell you the truth, I mostly like working with abandoned pokémon. We find a lot of them beaten up and severely traumatized with a broken faith in humans. I've witnessed some trainers abandoning their pokémon – most of them are males, I'm sorry to say."

"Uh-oh" Spike grinned, "What did you do to them?"

Jo grinned back at him "They lived if that's what you mean. But they won't be abandoning pokémon for a good long while."

"I'll bet" Trip shuddered "I think we can safely say no one wants to be on the receiving end of your temper."

Jo decked her green haired friend with a pillow; the room was filled with laughter. 

Jo rolled her eyes "Very funny. So…" Jo steered the conversation elsewhere "what have you been up to Trip? Aside from doing jobs for Norman."

The laughter died down as Trip started talking "Actually, that was pretty much it. I had to do plenty of jobs for Norman. Picking stuff up from the Devon Corporation for him, collecting packages, meeting people on his behalf, inspecting areas and reporting back to him. Although – I _have _become interested in pokémon photography."

"Really?" Artemis asked "For how long."

"Oh – four years or so" Trip mused "I really enjoy it. And it helps when I have to do stuff for Norman and I see heaps of interesting pokémon. I also make regular trips to the Safari Zone."

"The Safari Zone," Spike repeated "You know, they have a Bug Park in Johto, right near Goldenrod City."

"Yeah – that's one of the reason's I'm going," Trip answered "I hear they have some of the best bug pokémon in the world."

"So you're not collecting badges?" Jo asked.

"I didn't say that" Trip grinned, "What kind of fun would traveling around Johto be if I didn't collect any badges?"

"No fun at all, I'd say" Spike chuckled "Anyway – Artemis and I will be back to our old technique."

"Engaging all our fine gym leaders in a double-battle?" Jo smirked.

"You know it," Artemis grinned, "Spike and I are a team again. It'll be fun. I think we all could use a little adventure."

Trip raised his soda can "amen to that."

***

Three days on the SS Tidal passed by quickly; a little too quickly for some and not quickly enough for others. There were some people who just weren't made for the sea – green the entire trip and always leaning over the side. The ship had already stopped in Olivine City where Johto's original harbor was built. Some people left the ship and others boarded it, mostly headed to Kanto.

A horn sounded throughout the ship followed by an announcement on the loudspeaker "WE'RE DOCKING AT CHERRYGROVE CITY FOR AN HOUR, _ALL ASHORE_."

"This is our stop" Artemis smiled.

The Harbor in Cherrygrove City was one of the newest changes in Johto, along with the contest houses scattered all over the region and the pokémon that migrated from Hoenn. The four trainers and their pokémon hurried down the gangplank.

Where to? Sandslash asked.

Spike pulled out a map from under his coat "Let's see… to get to Violet City from here … we head north up through the forest."

"Sounds like a plan," Jo smiled "let's go."

***

They had just entered the forest when some guy with red hair – about seventeen or so – rushed passed the small group, knocking Artemis into her brother. Arcanine and Houndour growled in protest.

"_Watch where you're going" Artemis yelled._

The guy just kept running. It was then that Jo noticed that he was carrying a pokémon egg, _two in fact._

"_Stop,_ THEIF_" a voice called._

There was the sound of pounding feet on the forest floor. A girl and her Ninetales, about the same age, came running up plowing straight into Trip, knocking him over with her on top of him.

"I'm so sorry," she said getting up.

"_Daine?" Trip said blankly._

She was about five foot six with gold streaked, dark brown hair. She wore purple three-quarter pants, white sneakers, and a white, spaghetti string top with a purple heart printed on it. Around her waist was a violet colored pokébelt, the kind with pockets and places to carry pokéballs and such.

I must be seeing things Ninetales muttered.

"Trip? Is that you?" Daine asked, her hazel eyes widening "Jo, Artemis, Spike? _Holy crap!"_

Jo and Artemis laughed and hugged their friend.

"It's great to see you guys again, but I'm in a hurry" Daine said, "Did you see a guy with long red hair come this way?"

"Yeah – he was holding a couple of pokémon eggs," Spike remembered.

"He went that way," Trip added pointing.

Daine and Ninetales started running in the direction that Trip had pointed, "Thanks."

The other four trainers stared after her.

"Diane, _wait" Jo called._

"No time" Daine called back.

See ya Ninetales added.

The four friends and their pokémon looked confused.

Ugh – c'mon Espeon said and she sped off with Arcanine, Houndour and Sandslash at her heels.

"Hey, wait up" Spike called, he turned to his friends "Let's go."

And they all ran to catch up.

-

It was a wild goose chase! Jo, Artemis, Spike and Trip ran after their pokémon, who ran after Daine and Ninetales, who ran after the redheaded boy with the pokémon eggs. Suddenly they had him cornered in against a thicket of trees.

"You couldn't have just let me escape, could you?" the boy sneered.

Daine shook her head stubbornly "Those eggs are my responsibility."

"What's going on?" Trip asked as he and the others arrived at the scene.

"That ass-hole stole a couple of pokémon eggs I was supposed to deliver to the Lab" Daine said.

"Alright, buddy, you've had your fun, now hand them over" Spike demanded.

"Or else" Artemis added.

"Or else what?" redhead sneered.

Jo scowled "Or else, we'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

To prove her point, Houndour, Arcanine, Espeon, Sandslash and Ninetales all took fighting stances and growled menacingly.

"So – are you gonna hand them over or do we have to get ugly?" Daine asked.

"Gee, you want me to give you these priceless pokémon eggs – how 'bout – _NO! Go, Fearow," redhead yelled, throwing a pokéball. The large bird pokémon appeared in a flash of white light. Redhead jumped on the pokémon's back and lifted into the air. In doing so he dropped one of the eggs without noticing, it landed in the grass with a soft __thump "Sayonara suckers!"_

And as he flew higher he called back "You'll regret the day you crossed Tomas J. Savage."

Jo clenched her teeth. She _really_ didn't like this guy. He gave off that 'arrogant jerk' vibe and she couldn't stand it. The black haired girl pulled out a Fast Ball, preparing to have her Pidgeot stop the redhead so she could personally beat the shit out of him herself.

"This'll stop him," Jo said, preparing to throw the ball. She felt someone grab her arm.

"Don't," Daine advised, gripping Jo's arm tightly "Just let him go. At least he doesn't have both eggs."

Jo wasn't convinced, he temper flared at the thought of that… that… _creep_ getting away with a pokémon egg. "That rat bastard shouldn't even be allowed _near pokémon, let alone raise them," Jo growled in disgust. She felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders in a comforting sort of way. Jo turned to find it was Spike. He squeezed her shoulders gently, a silent warning to curb her temper. Jo breathed slowly to calm herself. Spike sensed she'd gotten her temper under control so he let go with a reassuring smile._

Trip had already picked up the pokémon egg. The shell was a greenish color with dark green leaves patterned all over it. "What's with the pokémon eggs?" he asked.

"It's my job" Daine explained "I'm helping Professor Elm do some research on hatching them."

"_Professor Elm?" Artemis asked, "You're working with him?"_

"_For him, is more like it" Daine smiled, the she shook herself "But, hey, c'mon I haven't heard from you guys in ages. It's great to see you."_

"You too… but why did that jerk try and steal the pokémon eggs?" Spike asked.

"I dunno, that guy, we call him 'Savage' – it's his last name and it suits – he stole a pokémon from the lab last year. A Totodile if I'm not mistaken. Since then he's apparently become a really strong trainer – at least that's what everyone says. Why he'd come back, I'll never know."

"Where did you get this, anyway?" Trip asked, handing her the egg.

"I found it, actually" Daine explained, "I get them almost everywhere. I find them, get free ones from the day care, breed some of my own pokémon, and some of the Professors acquaintances give them to us."

"Wow" was all Jo could say.

Daine smiled as she carefully set the Egg in her bag "You know, I'm heading back to the lab. If you guys aren't too busy or anything, you can come with."

***

It would have been almost a days journey if it hadn't been for Daine. She knew all the shortcuts to get to New Bark Town and the small group didn't even have to pass back through Cherrygrove. The party of ten (including the pokémon) soon came across a large house.

"This place is pretty big," Jo said, looking around.

"Professor Elm built a hatchery extension on the lab when he became interested in pokémon eggs" Daine explained "But pokémon evolution has always been his life's work."

"I'll say," Artemis said cheerfully "I can't wait to meet him. I must have read every paper he's written on pokémon evolution. The one on Eevee's in particular."

"Yes, my sisters knowledge is a wonderful gift," Spike said theatrically, then he dropped the act "And she has to bore other people with it."

The group broke up into laughter, including the pokémon, as Artemis smacked Spike lightly upside the head. Jo shook her head; some things never change, no matter how much time passes.           The group walked through the front doors. Inside was a large main room full of bookshelves and computers and some doors leading off to places. There was a glass slide door leading to the backyard ranch of pokémon. Jo could see two staircases on opposite sides of the room, both leading to the second floor landing.

"I'M BACK," Daine yelled.

A man with brown hair wearing glasses and a long, white lab coat appeared on the landing.

"Daine!" he exclaimed, "Did you find any eggs?"

"Two, professor" Daine said "But Savage managed to get away with one of them."

"He's back?"

"Unfortunately" Daine said, dryly.

The 'professor' sighed, "What's done is done – we'd better get this thing to the hatchery."

"Oh… by the way, professor, these are my friends from Hoenn. I ran into them while trying to stop Savage."

"Yeah literally" Trip mumbled causing the others to grin.

"This is Jo Conners, Trip Matthews and Artemis and Spike Dalton" Daine said, ignoring Trip's comment "Guys, this is Professor Elm."

"Pleasure" Professor Elm said, "Dane has told me quite a bit about you. It's nice to finally meet you at last."

"Likewise" Jo smiled.

"So Professor, we hear your researching pokémon eggs now" Spike said.

Professor Elm nodded "Yes, it's very interesting. We've discovered it's actually a very important part of pokémon evolution."

"Pokémon evolution? Really?" Artemis asked excitedly.

"Yes," Professor Elm nodded again, "Are you interested in pokémon evolution yourself?"

"Artemis lives for it" Trip grinned.

Artemis rolled her eyes "Yeah, which is why I became an Eevee trainer in the first place."

"Oh, because of it's many evolutions" Professor Elm smiled, kneeling to scratch Espeon behind the ears "She's beautiful, you've trained your Espeon well."

Artemis blushed slightly.

"So, Daine tells us you have a Hatchery" Jo said.

"I do" Professor Elm confirmed, "Follow me and I'll show you."

***

Wow Arcanine said in approval Now this is impressive.

I'll say Houndour agreed.

Everyone else stared in awe. There were rows of shelves lined up and on them were eggs. There seemed to be over a hundred pokémon eggs, all different colors and sizes sitting carefully in nest-like pillows. At the very back of the room was a sliding glass door.

"As you can see, we have quite a big collection" Professor Elm said.

Over a hundred and fifty pokémon eggs Ninetales ventured.

"One hundred and seventy six last count" Daine nodded, she then placed the egg she had in an empty space on the shelf "And adding this little one, we now have one hundred and seventy seven."

"This place is amazing" Jo said.

"Incredible" Spike agreed.

"Have you hatched any?" Trip asked.

"It's hard, because an egg really needs special attention and care," Daine explained, "But we've managed to hatch quite a few. Come and I'll show you."

The group walked through the sliding glass doors at the back. It was only then that they realized they'd entered some sort of small cozy house. It had small cushions – probably beds for the pokémon.

"Through here" Daine said, leading them out another set of doors "The pokémon are playing out here."

The group stepped into some kind of outdoor pen. It was grassy and fenced with just enough space for baby pokémon with a small, shallow pool. Amongst the grass and flowers there were all sort of plushies and toys.

"Oh, how cute" Artemis smiled, picking up an Azurill doll.

As she picked it up the doll move and giggled. It wasn't a doll at all.

"This is Azurill, she's one of my pokémon, I hatched her myself. I think she's about old enough to travel with me now if I ever get back on the road again."

Jo knelt to pet tickle a Pichu that had tugged on her pants, begging for attention. The Pichu reminded her of the pokémon she used to have before she evolved it into a Pikachu and then a Raichu. Trip tossed an Igglybuff into the air like a small ball, the pokémon giggled. Soon all the baby pokémon started coming forward to inspect the visitors. Jo looked at Spike who was happily playing with a small Magby.

"We hatched that Magby for a friend of mine" Professor Elm smiled "He leaves next week."

"He's amazing" Spike smiled "I wish I had one."

"Well if this isn't one of the cutest fire pokémon I've seen," Jo grinned.

Hey! Houndour and Arcanine protested.

Aw, suddenly jealous that a baby's getting all the attention Ninetales teased.

The two dog pokémon stuck their tongues out at Ninetales.

"Hey – isn't that your Plusle and Minun, Daine?" Artemis asked suddenly.

A Plusle and Minun were playing with some of the baby pokémon.

"That's them, still as healthy and mischievous as ever" Daine smiled "Their new job is to look after the babies."

And we enjoy it too Plusle grinned.

Yep, yep, yep Minun nodded 

The two electric pokémon were favorites of Daine when she was younger, they were the ones she usually chose for double battles. 

I think it's naptime Plusle noted.

_All right – everybody inside, it's naptime_ Minun yelled.

There was a sudden stampede of baby pokémon as they all scrambled for the house. As the baby pokémon started to leave, Trip put down the Igglybuff he was holding. He looked at Daine.

"Why don't you come with us, Daine?" he asked, hoping she'd agree, "We're traveling all over Johto, it'll be just like old times."

Daine smiled at him, Jo wondered if Trip realized that his eyes had a hopeful look in them

"I'd love to, Trip, really I would – but there's just so much work to be done" Daine said.

"Which is precisely why you're going" Professor Elm said.

"Huh?" everyone chorused.

"I need you to travel Johto" Professor Elm said "Finding pokémon eggs and meeting people on my behalf if need be. Also I need you to go to the Pokémon Daycare near Goldenrod so you can inspect their facility and see if they have any spare pokémon eggs. Besides, if you travel you might be able to track down Savage."

"Alright!" Artemis cheered, exchanging high fives with Daine "We're a team again."

"It's just like the old days," Jo smiled broadly.

"Not to mention with Daine around, we'll never need a map," Spike added.

"This calls for a celebration" Trip grinned.

Alright, _food_! Arcanine cheered.

Everyone laughed.

"Before you all leave and start celebrating let me give you a little gift" Professor Elm said.

The group followed the young scientist back into the room of pokéballs. He plucked two off the shelf and walked over to Jo.

"Your sister trains fire pokémon, I know you have the same talent. From what I hear, Flannery hasn't had a day off in ages – perhaps if you have more fire pokémon, you could take her place for a while."

Professor Elm handed Jo one of the pokéballs.

"That's a great idea" Jo beamed, "It'll give Flannery a chance to come here. Thanks."

Professor Elm walked over to Trip.

"According to Daine, you seem to like pokémon with sharp, claws, fangs, teeth and/or blades. I want you to take this" the Professor handed the second ball to Trip "I know you'll look after it. And as for the rest of you."

Professor Elm walked over to another wall. He took down a red egg with yellow flames patterned on it. He handed it to Spike.

"Some say that males can't raise eggs as well as females – here's your chance to prove them wrong."

Spike smiled in response. Daine handed him a black leather book-bag.

"Aw… Spike is gonna be a mommy" Jo joked, everyone – including Spike – laughed.

Spike punched her in the arm playfully before taking the book-bag from Daine and carefully placing the egg inside. He closed the flap of the bag and tucked it away under his jacket where it would be safe.

Professor Elm picked a brownish egg off the shelf, he handed it to Artemis who looked at it with awe.

"Now, I know that you're an Eevee trainer, but if you're interested in evolution I think this pokémon might come in handy one day. I also need someone to report on its progress. Can I count on you?"

Artemis smiled "You bet." She carefully placed the egg in her bag.

The Professor then picked one last egg off the shelf. It was the one they had rescued from Savage.

"Daine – you've been my assistant for what seems like forever. I know you've already traveled across Johto and gotten your badges, and I know it's not nearly enough to repay you for what you've done for me, but I want you to have this."

Daine smiled, eyes watering slightly. She mumbled her thanks.

***

Another half-hour later, they were one their way.

"So where too?" Spike asked.

"The quickest way to Violet City is through there," Daine said pointing to a dirt path "If we hurry we can be there by nightfall."

Then what are we waiting for? Arcanine demanded.

Let's get goin' Sandslash agreed.

Race ya! Houndour yelled, darting forward.

I think they had too much sugar at lunch Ninetales noted.

Oh yeah Espeon sighed.

"C'mon – we'd better go after them before they get lost" Trip said rushing after the three pokémon.

"Race ya!" Jo challenged, sprinting ahead.

"Hey – no fair" Spike complained, hurrying after her.

Artemis, Daine, Ninetales and Espeon sighed.

"I swear, like pokémon like trainer" Artemis smiled, shaking her head in defeat.

"I guess we'd better go after them," Daine nodded, turning to the pokémon "C'mon you two."

**A/N: Again – I'm really sorry about not coming through with this chapter soon. The good news is that the next chapter should be up really soon cuz exams are over and the school year's almost out. This is when I have nothing to do but write. Unless of course my muse decides to take a vacation – in which case I'm screwed. Anyway – thanks to all who waited patiently – or not. I'll write more soon.**


	4. Flyer Fighters

A/N: Sorry about the long update. Been a little lazy lately. Thanks once again to all reviewers. For those of you who are a little pissed about me not telling you what pokémon Jo and Trip got – don't worry, I did that on purpose and you'll find out what they are this episode.

CHAPTER 4

Night had already crept upon the travelers, but still they had not reached Violet City. The group was literally stumbling through the forest.

"Ouch!" Spike yelped "Damn thorns – Daine, are you _sure_ the shortcut to Violet City is through a _thorn bush_."

"Stop complaining, baby brother" Artemis grinned, "If you'd followed us _exactly_, then you would've avoided the thorn bush."  
"I really hate to say this, Spike, but your sister's right" Jo said, choking back a laugh, _she _was completely thorn free.

"Hah bloody hah" Spike grumbled, running his hands through his hair to remove any twigs.

"I'm not surprised that Spike ran into that thorn bush, guys, it's so dark I can barley see my hand in front of my face let alone a bush" Trip said.

"Finally someone on _my_ side" Spike breathed.

"Aw, I just feel sorry for ya."

The group chuckled.

"Maybe if we had a light, it'd be easier" Daine suggested.

"I can handle this" Artemis said pulling a Premier ball from her belt, "_Go, Flareon_."

The area was instantly illuminated as Flareon appeared, his body flames flickering.

Here I am, the walking flashlight at your service Flareon bowed cockily.

"Much better" Jo smiled.

The group walked on for another half hour until…

"Hey look!" Trip yelled.

The group rushed up behind him. The trainers looked out from the cliff. Before them was a valley of lights – Violet City.

"Finally!" Spike cheered, "No more thorns."

Artemis rolled her eyes "C'mon let's go."

***

Violet city was very bright despite it being nighttime. Lights from the streetlamps and various houses and buildings meant the group of trainers didn't have to fumble around in the dark. Artemis recalled Flareon to his ball.

"It'll be cheaper to stay at the pokémon center like we used to" Jo noted.

It cost big bucks to stay in a hotel but the pokémon center was always free to trainers, all you had to do was pay for the meals.

"Yeah – we'll get dinner and have our pokémon all prepped for tomorrows gym battle" Spike nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" Trip smiled.

---

The group managed to find the pokémon center fairly easily. A Blissey in a nurses' cap showed them to their rooms and the group got settled in before heading down to the common room to check in their pokémon and have dinner.

"You know, we should probably work out when we're gonna earn those Zephyr badges," Trip suggested as they removed all the various pokéballs from their belts. Soon the treys were filled with Dive balls, Lure Balls, Net Balls, Fast Balls, Nest Balls, Friend Balls, Safari Balls, Heavy Balls and heaps of others.

"Just think" Artemis laughed, "A few years before we were born all they had were pokéballs, Great Balls and Ultra Balls. And now there are too many types to keep track of."

"God bless technology," Daine agreed.

"Hey guys, take a look what I found" Spike said, he'd been looking at the pamphlet shelf for a while.

Every pokémon center had one – it was normally for rookie trainers. There were all sorts of booklets and brochures on raising and training pokémon. Spike held five of the same leaflet in his hands.

"Guides to hatching pokémon eggs," he announced, handing them to his friends "I figured we have to start somewhere."

"Great – but let's not start just now," Artemis joked "all this talk of eggs is making me hungry."

---

A few minutes later the group found themselves in the common room of the Pokémon Center seated at a table near a window. All the pokémon – including Houndour, Arcanine, Ninetales, Sandslash and Espeon – weren't present. They were in the infirmary, having dinner and regaining their strength. The only two that _were_ dinning with the group was Jo's new Cyndaquil and Trip's new Totodile – partially because they didn't need any healing and the fact that both Jo and Trip believed that, since the pokémon were new additions, it'd be good to get to know their trainers better.

"Sure was a lucky break, us getting new pokémon" Trip grinned, watching the pokémon eating some of Daine's homemade pokémon food (her own recipe) from their bowls.

"And not having to hatch them ourselves" Jo grinned impishly.

Spike stuck his tongue out at his friend "Very funny."

"They're just rubbing it in cuz they know it ticks you off, baby brother" Artemis laughed, not bothered at all by her friends comment "Me, I'm looking forward to trying to hatch my own pokémon."

"It's loads of fun" Daine nodded "A little challenging, but it's worth it."

"Yeah" Jo said, "In all honesty it's kinda disappointing not to be able to hatch my own pokémon."

It's so nice to know I'm loved Cyndaquil snorted.

Jo laughed, she had quickly learned that Cyndaquil had quite a sense of humor and she liked it.

"C'mon, Cyndaquil, you know I'm happy to have you" Jo laughed, petting the pokémon affectionately.

Cyndaquil grinned back You'd better be.

Totodile on the other hand rolled his eyes Yeah right – soon as a better offer comes she'll trade you in two seconds flat.

Unlike Cyndaquil, Totodile was very mistrusting. Trip found out the basic story – Totodile had belonged to another trainer before being abandoned heartlessly and then caught by Professor Elm. His faith in humans had been practically shattered. Trip never got the full story out of Totodile – but the green haired trainer was desperately trying to make a friend out of the cynical water pokémon.

If you're so certain, why are you even here? Cyndaquil demanded angrily, he'd quickly become attached to Jo and eagerly jumped to her defense.

I'd prefer to know where my next meal is coming from, thanks Totodile retorted, stuffing a piece of food into his jaws If circumstances were different, I'd be outta here. 

Trip sighed, and turned to his friends "I'm working on it."

"He'll come round in time" Daine smiled sympathetically.

Don't bet on it, sister Totodile retorted.

Daine rolled her eyes.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Jo asked, changing the subject.

"I've been thinking about that" Artemis admitted "There are heaps of cool places, the Sprout Tower for instance, and there's supposed to be a school somewhere around here, not to mention the local Breeding Center."

"Which is where I'll be going while you guys are winning your gym matches" Daine nodded "I've got some business to settle."

"You're not getting badges, Daine?" Trip asked.

"I've already got them, remember" Daine grinned, then she stood with her tray "I'm going for a refill, anyone want anything?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"So anyway," Spike continued, once Daine had left "We won't be able to go all at once, and I think the gym leader might like a little time for his pokémon to heal. So basically, we'll find some way to see who goes first and they'll go while the others go explore some other part of the city."

"Sounds good to me," Jo nodded "So who goes first?"

"I have an idea," Artemis said.

She reached over and plucked three toothpicks from a small tray that sat on the table alongside the salt, pepper and sugar. The Eevee trainer snapped two of them in different places so they were different sizes. She moved her hand under the table and when she pulled it up again the toothpicks were in her fist and it was impossible to tell which one was which.

"Oh I get it" Trip said in realization "We'll draw for short straw… um… I mean toothpick."

"Right" Artemis nodded, "Shortest goes first, longest goes last. Tobias will pick for the both of us since we're teaming up."

Everyone nodded. Jo, Trip and Spike all reached out a hand and gripped a toothpick. Artemis released her grip.

"OK, so I'm first, then Spike and Artemis and then Jo" Trip summed up.

Jo nodded "Great, then it's settled."

Daine returned to the table with a full trey of donuts "Dessert, guys. I saw these and completely forgot about seconds. Help yourselves."

"Alright" Spike cheered.

"Hey, Totodile you want one of these?" Trip said, handing a donut to his pokémon.

Eh, it couldn't hurt Totodile shrugged, stuffing the donut into his large jaws.

"Cyndaquil?" Jo asked, offering a donut.

Please the fire pokémon nodded.

Spike had finished his donut already "I'm hitting the sack" he said, standing up "Gotta be ready to kick some ass tomorrow."

"I think Spike's getting a little overconfident," Daine noted, as the trainer in question walked out of the room.

"Oh yeah" Artemis nodded.

Jo grinned, "Looks like some things never change."

***

"Spike, _Spike_" a voice called exasperatedly, shaking him awake.

"Wassmatter?" Spike muttered, tumbling out of bed.

He looked up to see his twin grinning at him.

"Dammit" Spike swore – _why_ did his sister have to be such a morning person?

"Aw, now that's no way to start the day, is it?" Artemis grinned, "C'mon, get your ass up, we have a match to win today."

"I'm awake," Spike said, heaving himself off the floor with a groan.

When his twin left the room, he changed and ran his fingers through already mussed hair. He then proceeded to wake his pokémon, who had slept soundlessly through Artemis's display.

"C'mon Arcanine, get up" Spike half-shouted, chucking a pillow at the sleeping pokémon.

Do I hafta? the fire pokémon whined.

"Breakfast down stairs, then we're heading to the gym."

Alright, alright Arcanine grumbled.

---

A few minutes later, pokémon and trainer headed downstairs to find the other half of their gym team gobbling down a gourmet breakfast. Spike sat across from his sister and Arcanine leapt on the seat next to his trainer.

"Eat" Artemis advised, pushing a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and a bowl of assorted fruit towards him "You look like you could use the energy."

Spike just shrugged and started peeling an orange. He was never a breakfast person before a gym match.

"What's the game plan?" Spike asked.

"Well –Falkner uses flying type pokémon, of course…"

"In the air, huh" Spike said, running a list of the pokémon he carried in his mind "Let's see, how bout I use Skarmory?"

"Great" Artemis smiled, "And I'll use Umbreon."

"You know, you _could _use Jolteon and make quick work of whatever flying types we might be fighting" Spike said slyly.

"Oh, c'mon, where's the challenge in _that_?" Artemis snorted, "Besides – one false move and Jolteon zaps Skarmory as well as any bird pokémon Falkner sends our way."

"Point taken."

***

Maxie of Team Magma sat at his desk, running through the files that some of his less incompetent employees had dug up. After that whole escapade with Kyogre, Groudon, Archie and the rest of Team Aqua – he'd learned his lesson. Never mess with Mother Nature or the Powers that Be will throw many unpleasant things in your face.

Now that the whole thing was over, Maxie devoted his time, and Team Magma, to more subtle things. Like making war on Archie and his crew. But now, forgetting Team Aqua, something else had been thrown in his face. A notorious pokémon egg thief by the name of Tomas J. Savage – the little shit had stolen from Team Magma's personal Hatchery. Maxie had scientists working on gene splicing and other scientific hoo-hah to create _real _warriors. The pokémon that would hatch from those eggs would be very powerful – or at least that was the effect that Maxie was hoping for. Which brought him back to the reason he had several files on his desk. Bounty hunters. He was looking for a bounty hunter to help him catch 'Savage' as he was appropriately named. But the Bounty Hunter that seemed most promising was a seventeen-year-old boy who was ironically named 'Hunter'. That was it – just Hunter, no last name that anyone knew of. Heck, Maxie wasn't even sure that Hunter was the guy's real name. But according to several rumors – the boy was the best in the business. And Maxie would accept nothing less then the best.

Team Magmas Leader contemplated his situation while absently stroking the Mightyena that sat at his side. Maxie almost laughed when he thought of it. Yes all big leaders needed a pokémon mascot. He had Mightyena, that twit Giovanni had a Persian and last he checked Archie scarcely went anywhere without his Seviper.

After a few more seconds of pointless thought, the Team Magma leader leaned forward and spoke into the PA system that connected with the desk outside his office.

"Send them in."

Two surly but apprehensive looking people entered the office. One was a muscular, man in his early twenties with a scar running from his left temple, over his left eyelid (his scared eye was still fully-functional) and down the side of his cheek. The other was a tall, blond woman with a tattoo of a black rose on her right arm that stretched from her shoulder to her elbow. Both personnel had malicious expressions on their faces and both were wearing official high-ranking Team Magma uniforms.

They were two of Maxie's best – and both had considerably bad reputations. The man was commonly known as 'Scar-Face Sam', he'd received the wound when he was a Grunt a few years ago. Some kids' Scyther had sliced him in an intense battle – Sam swore revenge as he upped the ranks and became more powerful.

The Woman however, hadn't been a Grunt, but Maxie hired and given here an authoritative rank straight away as she was a terrific at espionage. People knew her as Madame Rose – not a very likely name for a criminal, but it suited in it's own special way. The Rose tattoo on her arm was appropriate as the 'a rose may be pretty, but beware of it's thorns' saying applied quite nicely. Madame Rose was the name widely known – but to her colleagues and underlings she was known as Vixie.

Although right now, neither Sam nor Vixie looked too frightening under the withering glare their boss gave them. Maxie looked at his two best officers with considerable disgust, "You have both failed, you incompetent twits!"

His voice lashed out like a whip, "I ask you to find a boy. A seventeen-year-old boy and you can't even do that!"

"With all do respect, sir…"

"SILENCE" Maxie boomed.

Scar-Face Sam flinched – something he rarely did and it made his scar stand out even more for some inexplicable reason. Tough guys like that were just _not_ supposed to look scared.

"You've proven to be even weaker than I thought – therefore I'm calling in someone who I _know_ can do the job."

Vixie's jaw almost dropped, "A _Bounty Hunter_?" she sputtered, "Boss, you know what those types are like. You don't _need_ them…"

"Obviously I do!" Maxie snapped, "Now I have a job for you to do. And you'd better do it right if you want your paychecks this month. Listen up and listen good – you see this boy?" Maxie pushed the folder over to them.

Vixie opened the file and Sam pulled off the picture that was paper-clipped to the folder.

"Who's the teen?" Sam asked, almost cockily.

"Our Bounty Hunter."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "A _kid_?"

"He's seventeen and better than any of you, I've heard" Maxie snapped, "I want Savage's head on a plate. Find me this Bounty Hunter so I can track down Savage and tear him limb from limb."

It was a dismissal, albeit a strange one, but the two executives knew their Boss well enough to know when he wanted them to leave.

Sam and Vixie saluted their superior and left the room.

***

The Violet City gym was the tallest building in the city. The tower was sort of fashioned in a spiral design and according to several trainers, gym battles were held on the top.

'_Figures_' Jo thought absently.

A few hours ago she'd watched Artemis and Spikes' battle with the famous flying pokémon gym leader. OK – so maybe it was unfair to analyze her opponent before a big gym match, but the more she knew, the better position she'd be in to win.

The twin's battle with Falkner had been intense. Unlike Trips' which had been fairly swift thanks to his Charizard. And Trips' Zangoose was an incredible fighter when the dragon pokémon had tired. Artemis and Spike and came in with a full strategy. Spike picking the almost obvious choice, Skarmory, because he could fly and was also a steel type, having an advantage over most flying pokémon that would come his way. Artemis however, had not chosen Jolteon, which would have been the strongest pokémon she could have used. Instead – for some inexplicable reason – she'd used Umbreon.

Jo had watched the match with considerable awe and admiration. It was great to see Spike and Artemis battle as a team again – it brought old memories flooding back.

Jo shook her head and entered the gym with Houndour at her side. This was it – she'd battle, she'd get the badge and then tomorrow she and the others would be outta there and onto the next gym in Azalea. She spotted several flying pokémon trainers in the gym, all there to learn from the 'best' flying pokémon trainer in the Johto region. From what Jo heard, Winona (Fortree City's Gym Leader back in Hoenn) could definitely give Falkner a run for his money. And according to Flannery, the two flying pokémon trainers had gotten along _very_ well on their last Pokemon League council meeting.

"Can I help you?" came a voice behind her.

Jo and Houndour spun simultaneously. It was Falkner himself, arms crossed, face set.

"I've come to challenge the gym leader Falkner, to a pokémon match for the Zephyr Badge" Jo said.

Falkner nodded, "And you are?"

"Jo Conners, of Lavaridge Town."

Falkner blinked – well, one of his eyes did. His other eye was hidden by that mussed bluish-black hair of his that fell over his face. He had the look of someone who'd stuck their head out of a car window. It was probably from training bird pokémon in high, windy areas, though.

"So, you're Flannery's sister" he stated.

Jo bit back a sigh – she hated that, "Yeah, yeah. We're sisters…"

"I am Falkner, of the Violet City gym, I accept your challenge as it is my duty under the league rules."

'_At least he's a professional_' Jo thought, as the gym leader led her to an elevator.

The ride up seemed to last for hours, until the elevator stopped opening up to a large battlefield on the roof of the gym. Jo settled her self in one of the 'boxes' and faced Falkner who was already in the other one.

"We'll have a three on three pokémon match," Falkner announced, as the challenged he could set down the number of pokémon.

Jo blinked. What was this? He'd challenged Trip and Artemis and Spike to two pokémon each. Jo tried to seem like he hadn't fazed her.

"That's fine with me" Jo yelled back, mentally running through a list of her pokémon, "Houndour, do you mind sitting this match out?"

You're the Trainer the dog pokémon shrugged, Just do what you do best – I'll be here if you need me.

Jo smiled, he's said just what she needed to hear – it suddenly occurred to Jo that her pokémon might just know her a little too well.

"For my first trick" Falkner smirked in a challenging sort of way, "I'll chose a pokémon from _your_ native land – _Go, Swellow_."

The gym leader was looking at her with a sort of confident air. It was too confident, no gym leader was that confident when it came to battling. It was like an unwritten rule that a gym leader was always on the alert for any nasty surprises – that was the key to their success.

Suddenly it clicked – _he knew_. He'd seen her in the stands with some other people, watching her friends battle. So he'd made a last minute decision to use three pokémon instead of two. She'd seen him use Swellow before, and his next choice would be a Pidgeot she was sure, but what was the third pokémon he'd had up his sleeve. Pidgeot was rumored to be his best. Jo shuddered to think what kind of power the last pokémon might have – but she kept her face blank.

Swellow flapped its wings to stay in the air, ready for whatever might happen. Jo had seen this pokémon fight – it hovered in the air with the grace of someone meditating. Just like Falkner who was rumored to be one of the most patient trainers around.

Falkner's patience prevailed, not even yelling out to ask if she'd hurry it up. Jo breathed to clear her head – if she wasn't careful Falkner would walk all over her.

She pulled out a Fast Ball and threw it into the arena. Jo's Pidgeot came out it a flash of familiar white light. He was big enough for Jo to ride, but not big enough to carry more than her and Houndour.

"I choose Pidgeot" Jo said, as the Fast Ball came flying back into her hand.

The large bird pokémon spread his wings and let out an intimidating screech.

Gym match, Jo? he cawed.

"Make me proud, buddy."

This half-pint won't know what hit him Pidgeot almost growled.

Jo fought the urge to roll her eyes – ever since he was a Pidgey, this one had always been a little… arrogant. Believing he could stomp out any opponent that came his way. If he ever lost a match he was in a bad mood for a while after.

Falkner smirked at Jo's choice, Jo knew it probably wasn't the best idea using a pokémon that Falkner was very familiar with, but Jo also knew that Pidgeot would be able to handle it.

"Looks like we'll have to use speed, _Swellow, quick attack_" Falkner yelled.

"_Pidgeot, _hit him with_ your, quick attack_" Jo ordered.

It was a smart decision. Falkner knew Pidgeot was strong and fast so he tried to speed Swellow up as well. Unfortunately, since Pidgeot was much bigger, Swellow wouldn't have a chance.

Both bird pokémon sped towards each other. Slamming their heads together with such force that the air around then shook, blowing back Falkner's hair out of his eyes and causing Jo's dark locks to fan out. Houndour sat very still, unfazed by the blast and not offering so much as a blink. His ears were pricked up on the alert.

Pidgeot swayed in the air slightly. After all, the impact had dizzied _him _a little as well. Swellow on the other hand, dropped like a stone. The small bird hit the floor with a thump. It was obviously weak, injured and tired. Yet it stirred and stood back up flapping it's wings to take to the air again. Jo had to admire Swellow's spunk.

"Wait, _Swellow, return_" Falkner said, "I won't risk further injuring my pokémon."

Jo smiled slightly, glad that gym leaders weren't heartless. Falkner pulled out another pokeball and threw it in.

"_Go, Pidgeot_."

Falkner's Pidgeot appeared in the air. It was roughly the same size and Jo's Pidgeot.

Alright – a _real_ match Jo's Pidgeot snickered, Won't stop me from kicking your ass though he challenged his opponent.

Falkner's Pidgeot gave a calm look and Jo could have sworn it almost smiled. That wasn't good – Falkner's Pidgeot was a serene one. That was dangerous when _her_ pokémon was so arrogant.

This isn't good Houndour muttered, If Pidgeot doesn't keep his temper in check, we're going to lose.

"I know" Jo murmured back, "we can only hope." Jo called out to her pokémon, "Keep your cool, Pidgeot. Try a _tackle_."

There was fire in Pidgeot's eyes as he sped towards his opponent.

"_Pidgeot_" Falkner said calmly, "Use, _charm_."

Uh-oh. Jo's Pidgeot suddenly stopped, midair. Falkner's Pidgeot had winked and little hearts started scattering.

He's struck bad Houndour said urgently.

"Falkner's pokémon must be a girl" Jo gasped.

Dammit! _Why_ hadn't she seen this coming. She had no time to dwell on it.

"_Pidgeot,_ if you can hear me, try a _quick attack_."

Nothing. Pidgeot was circling Falkner's Pidgeot like a love-struck schoolboy. Jo knew that Pidgeot would never forgive her if she left him like this for too long. Falkner was about to give a command to _his_ Pidgeot when Jo stopped him. She pulled out Pidgeot's Fast Ball and called him back – she couldn't let him go through all that embarrassment. But something told her that Houndour would never let him live it down. Jo selected a Luxury ball from her belt.

"_Go, Raichu_" Jo ordered, throwing the ball onto the field, Raichu appeared and flicked his tail in anticipation, "We've got a match to win."

This guy's toast Raichu said confidently.

Jo smiled, Raichu liked to talk a big game, but he was no fool. The large electric rodent knew that it was dangerous to get overconfident, and that sometimes it was best to use brain over brawn.

"Alright – _Raichu, Thunder Bolt_."

"_Pidgeot, dodge_."

The bird pokémon flew out of the way.

No _way_! Raichu exclaimed.

"Electric attacks are no match for Pidgeot's speed" Falkner said, "We trained specially for situations like this."

"Speed, huh?" Jo smirked, "Have it your way then. _Raichu, quick attack_. You know what to do."

Electricity sparked around Raichu's cheeks in excitement. The Electric Rat charged towards Pidgeot who was flying a bit too low.

"_Pidgeot_, _charm_" Falkner commanded.

Pidgeot tried and failed. Jo smirked.

"Raichu's way to fast for that to work, Falkner" Jo yelled.

Raichu leapt up as if to finish the attack, but instead swung himself onto the bird pokémon's back. Without any command from Jo, Raichu jolted the living daylights out of Pidgeot who was thrashing around, trying to dislodge her passenger. Pidgeot plummeted to the ground with Raichu on her back. Raichu stood on Pidgeot's fainted form, the picture of a victorious pokémon.

Jo was almost jumping, "Just one more, Raichu and then we get that badge."

Falkner frowned and called Pidgeot back to her pokeball.

"I'm impressed, Jo" the Gym Leader admitted, "You are a talented trainer. But I saw you watching in the stands today. I have a flying pokémon just for this type of dilemma."

Bring it on Raichu challenged, although Jo could detect mild nervousness from him.

This was what Jo was waiting for, Falkner's secret weapon. The Gym Leader threw a pokeball onto the field. When the pokémon emerged Jo couldn't believe her eyes. Raichu's eyes widened.

Uh-oh Houndour muttered.

Before her flew the impossible. It was the large, big jawed, purple form of Aerodactyl.

"Do you remember Devon Corp's newest invention discovered just a few months ago?" Falkner taunted, "I found a fossil in the ruins just outside of the city. I sent it to Winona and she delivered it to Devon. Aerodactyl was resurrected and Winona sent it back to me. But being a flying pokémon trainer too, she told me she was sorely tempted to keep it for herself."

Jo said nothing, but she managed to stop gaping.

"I knew he would come in handy so I trained him well. Everyone knows electric pokémon have an advantage over flying types. But Aerodactyl is also a rock type. So any damage electric attacks will make will be cut in half."

Jo frowned in deep thought. He was right, dammit. There was only one thing for it – Raichu could _try_ to tire Aerodactyl out a little. Then she'd have to change pokémon.

"_Raichu, Thunder_" Jo ordered, using Raichu's strongest electric attack.

Aerodactyl was enveloped in electricity. But it only looked like it had irritated him, not injured.

"_Aerodactyl_, do your stuff" Falkner yelled.

Aerodactyl dived. Jo's throat clenched, Falkner was prepared for this kind of situation. She had to think fast.

"_Raichu, dodge_" Jo yelled urgently.

Raichu jumped back, but instead of plowing into him, Aerodactyl used one clawed wing to dig into the battlefield floor and bring up a cloud of dirt. Raichu coughed and rubbed frantically at his dirt filled eyes.

"_Finnish it_" Falkner commanded.

While Raichu was still moving blindly, Aerodactyl dove towards the electric rodent, intentions perfectly clear.

"Raichu, dodge when I tell you" Jo yelled out, "_NOW_!"

Raichu dove to his left and missed being hit by only a few inches. Aerodactyl spun round swiftly. Jo and Houndour gasped – it was _fast_. Raichu was slashed with a talon and pushed back down from where he stood.

"This is impossible" Jo muttered, "Raichu can't win. _Raichu, return_."

Raichu, still rubbing frantically at his eyes, disappeared into the Luxury ball. Jo ground her teeth. She had one more chance to stop this thing, but which of her pokémon would be powerful enough?

Then a light bulb lit up in her head. She'd been so focused on beating flying types that she almost forgot that Aerodactyl was half rock – stupid, stupid, stupid. The choice was obvious.

Pulling out a Lure Ball she sent out the Water Pokémon of her team. If she was lucky, her Golduck would prevail.

"A Golduck, huh?" Falkner said, "Interesting, yet obvious choice. It's still pointless, though – you won't win."

Golduck stared at him saying nothing. One of the more serene pokémon in Jo's arsenal, it believed that talking and yelling insults to an opponent during a battle was a waste of breath.

"Maybe not – but I'm sure gonna try" Jo said quietly looking at her feet, she lifted her head to stare at Falkner with cold eyes, louder she said, "We're not beaten yet. _Golduck, Hydro Pump_."

Golduck shot a strong jet of water out of his mouth. The round jewel glowed as he used his psychic abilities to expand the stream of water and surround Aerodactyl (who'd missed dodging). Jo suspected she'd taken maybe a quarter of Aerodactyl's health.

"Nice try, Jo, but Aerodactyl's at a higher level than Golduck" Falkner informed her.

'_Don't you think I _know_ that_' Jo wanted to shout – but her self control prevailed, looking at him with an overly calm expression Jo gave the next command, "_Golduck_, use _disable_."

"_Aerodactyl, wing attack_" Falkner ordered.

Golduck's eyes glowed white along with the red glowing jewel. This happened when he was using psychic attacks.

Aerodactyl suddenly froze, mid-dive.

"Great work, Golduck, now use _confusion_."

Golduck raised a webbed claw and brought it down in a swishing motion. Aerodactyl, glowing from the psychic power he was under, slammed to the ground. The flying pokémon let out a sharp cry of pain. Golduck lifted his claw again, Aerodactyl rose from the ground, Golduck brought his claw down and Aerodactyl slammed down again with another wail of agony. Golduck repeatedly slammed Aerodactyl into the ground. The impact was so powerful that a hole was forming where Aerodactyl was viciously pounded.

Falkner watched in horror "Stop!" he cried out.

"Golduck, cut it" Jo ordered.

Golduck's eyes stopped glowing, as did the jewel. The psychic energy surrounding Aerodactyl faded and the flying pokémon moaned in pain. Falkner rushed to his partners' side whispering words of comfort. Jo held in a grimace – she felt a little guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have let Golduck pound for so long.

The water pokémon laid one of his webbed claws on her arm.

We did what had to be done he stated simply.

Jo had to smile – Golduck wasn't one for talking but when he did he knew the right thing to say. Jo knelt and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you, Golduck" Jo grinned, "I knew all those headaches you gave me when you were a Psyduck would pay off one day."

Golduck chuckled As I Psyduck I thought _I_ was the one with the headaches.

Jo laughed and stood when Falkner cleared his throat.

"You've won fair and square, so here, Take this Zephyr badge" Falkner pressed the small piece of metal into her palm.

The badge looked a bit like the little wings you got when you traveled with a certain airline.

"Thanks" Jo said, "This one means a lot to us, right Golduck."

The duck pokémon nodded. Houndour smiled.

"Oh" Jo suddenly exclaimed, "Is Aerodactyl alright?"

Falkner smiled, "He's a little beaten up, and his prides a little bruised – but it's nothing a little trip to the pokémon center won't fix."

Jo nodded, recalled Golduck and bid farewell to Falkner with a promise that she'd say hi to Winona if she saw her.

***

Maxie fixed teenage boy in front of him with a hard stare.

"So you're Hunter" Team Magmas leader said.

The teen was fairly tall, decently muscled and wore black clothes that made him look like he'd just stepped out of an old Ninja movie. The hood was up showing only a bit of blond hair in the front, his nose and the lower half of his face was covered. His eyes were shadowed in the dimly lit room. His Scizor knelt at his side, looking straight into Maxie's eyes, calmly yet threateningly.

"They say you're the best," Maxie continued.

"I am."

"Can you find this boy?" Maxi asked, handing him a picture of Tom Savage.

"If the price is right," Hunter replied coolly.

Maxie leant back in his chair, '_Over confident little shit, aren't you'_ he thought to himself. Out loud he said, "I will pay you what we have agreed."

Maxie slid a thick red envelope towards the Bounty Hunter.

"In cash – half now and half later _if_ you bring him back."

Hunter nodded and backed into the shadows with his Scizor, "It shall be done."

-----------

A/N – WOW, didn't THAT take FOREVER!?! Sorry about that. Writers block, school, homework, chores, parents and all the things that get in the way of updating quickly.

**I'm fairly sure that the next chappy will come much quicker. Sorry about the delay.**


	5. Ruin Rumble

A/N – Alrighty, here we are on the next chapter.

CHAPTER 5

The morning after the victorious gym matches found Jo and the others in a particularly happy mood. Daine had successfully picked up three new pokémon eggs to send to Professor Elm by Pidgeot Express (the postal service for Johto, Hoenn and Kanto). Professor Elm had also decided to surprise the other four trainers with special gifts sent their way – Jo, Spike, Artemis and Trip now owned the latest pokébelt created by the Devon Corporation. The belts were the same model as Daine's, the difference only in color. While Daine's was purple, Jo's was black, Trips' green, Artemis had light blue and Spike navy blue.

Like the design before it, the new belt had all sorts of pockets and small hooks for easily accessible pokeballs. But now there were compartments for ones Trainer Card, Pokédex and Pokégear (if you didn't want to wear it on your wrist), potions, stones and any other useful items one might come across on ones pokémon journey. And now it at least came in different colors other than different shades of brown.

-

After a long discussion with their pokémon and much protesting, Houndour, Arcanine, Espeon and Sandslash were all persuaded to remain in their pokéballs for most of the remainder of the journey – Ninetales obliged without complaint. Daine and Ninetales assured her friends that it was safer this way.

"Just like back in Hoenn, remember" Daine prodded, "We ended up doing the same thing because you know how wild pokémon get when there are too many trained pokémon out – besides, there's _way_ more open land, forests and small towns in Johto than in Hoenn."

Bowing (metaphorically) to her experience, the pokémon reluctantly agreed to travel the rest of the trip in their pokeballs, but only when their trainers vowed to let them out frequently.

-

Although Jo knew it was for the best, the minute they were on the road she felt vulnerable. She missed Houndour's sharp ears and nose, he would always tell her when anyone was near.

"Funny how you get used to some things" Daine said, knowing exactly how Jo felt.

Jo nodded, smiling shakily "Now it really _is_ like the old days."

The group had walked for almost half an hour and suddenly came to a stop at the crossroads.

"Path to the right leads to the Ruin's of Alph" Artemis announced, reading a worn out road sign that had been thoroughly scribbled on, "Straight ahead, Route Thirty-Two."

"Alright – Ruins!" Trip said excitedly, "Killer pictures, not to mention fossils."

"You just want to go because that's where Falkner got his Aerodactyl" Jo smirked.

"Better believe it" Trip nodded enthusiastically.

The green haired boy had literally fallen out of his seat when Jo had relayed the gym match to her friends. Trip always had a thing for pokémon with sharp claws or fangs. And Aerodactyl had one mighty strong jaw.

"Route Thirty-Two should bring us right to Union Cave" Daine said, "It's through there to Azalea Town and the next Gym."

"But what about the ruins?" Trip whined.

"We could always visit them on our way back" Spike said, "What about the next gym?"

"What about sightseeing?" Trip argued.

"I think it would be fun," Artemis said.

"This coming from Little Miss History" Spike groaned, "You and the fountain of knowledge, I swear…"

"Maybe Spike's right" Jo put in, "Next gym, new badge, one more step closer to the Johto League…"

"But why not look around while we're still _in_ Johto" Artemis said, "Were not gonna be here forever…"

Suddenly an argument broke out between the four. Daine raised an eyebrow, suddenly missing Ninetales who would be wearing the same exasperated expression. Finally Daine put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. The noise halted and everyone looked at her.

"Were not going to get _anything_ decided like this…"

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Everyone checked his or her Pokégear.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"Mine" Daine called it, holding her Pokégear up close, "Daine speaking."

_"Hello, Daine?" _Professor Elms' voice sounded through the static, his fuzzy image appeared on the screen _"I'm glad I caught you. I just received a call from an old friend. Jacob Thatcher. Do you remember him?"_

"Do I ever – the one who basically _invented_ the concept of reviving pokémon from fossils."

_"That's him. He told me if you wanted to stop by he has something that might interest you."_

"Thanks, Professor, we'll check it out" Daine switched off her Pokégear and looked at her friends "We have to make a quick stop at the ruins. Trip and Artemis slapped high fives victoriously. Spike and Jo groaned.

"C'mon guys, I'm on the job" Daine smiled.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright – let's get movin', sooner we go sooner we leave."

***

"Man, this place is a dead-hole" Spike remarked as they entered archeological territory.

"We're not even at the site yet, Spike, hasn't anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?" Daine muttered.

"Once or twice" Spike smirked.

Truth be told, patience had never really been a strong point with Spike. And if often led to particularly rash decisions on his part when it came to pokémon battles. But when he and Artemis met the rest of their little Motley Crew, Spike had learned that sometimes you just had to sit and wait.

The white-haired teen inwardly marveled at how all his friends' personalities hadn't really been altered. And if they had it certainly wasn't in a bad way.

There was himself for starters. Everyone referred to him as the 'serious one' but Spike didn't see himself to be 'serious', he'd prefer to describe himself as 'focused'. Always knowing where he was going and how he'd do it – well, most of the time anyway. Journeying through Hoenn and the Orange Islands had taught him one thing – Expect the Unexpected. 

Next was Artemis, jokingly referred to as his other half. For being twins – identical at one point when they were younger – it was funny how they were almost complete polar opposites. Spike was 'serious', Artemis was laid back, Spike was impetuous at times, Artemis knew how to keep her cool when the time was right. Why they were even _related_ let alone twins, Spike never knew. It was very yin-and-yang.

There was Trip. 'The Brain' Jo called him once. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Trip really _was_ 'The Brain' on several subjects. He'd gone to Pokémon School before getting his trainers license. Spike knew that Trip was supposed to go to a Trainers' boarding school after that, but instead decided to get some hands on experience, earning his badges the _right_ way in Spikes mind – through sweat and blood and painfully hard work. Still, Trip was very interested in different methods of raising pokémon, almost like pokémon breeding but not quite. The green haired trainer was determined to find the most effective way to raise strong and healthy pokémon.

Daine however, was probably the only one who could match Trip on an IQ level. And she also came in handy when Trip used big words – luckily Trip seemed to have gotten over the habit and had started talking in a form of language that people could understand. But Daine was very much the heart of the team. She, in fact, didn't really like to fight, preferring to raise her pokémon for contests. But she also felt that badges were just as important as anything else, showing levels of achievement if anyone dared to say that her pokémon weren't suited for fighting. And the fact that Daine's pokémon were so cute, often meant that her opponent let their guard down.

Last, but certainly not least, was Jo. Spike had always thought that Jo was the fire of the time (ironic that her family bred and raised fire pokémon). Her temper was as quick as Trips' was slow. Though quick to anger, Jo had always been a very patient person when it came to training her pokémon. Spike had found it odd that someone with such a fiery temper (no pun intended – really!) could just sit for hours, seemingly meditating. Spike always suspected that it was just people who pissed her off more often than not. Jo couldn't stand people who mistreated or used their pokémon in such a way that it seemed the pokémon were just tools. Or those that stupidly got their pokémon hurt because of rash decisions.

Needless to say, when they first met Jo got mad at Spike very often for some stupid decision he'd made – and then Spike would get mad at Jo for telling him off. Spike liked that about Jo, she was never afraid to speak her mind and in both had learned to get along – and even assist each other from time to time. When Spike got impulsive, Jo would help him keep his head clear. When Jo lost her temper, Spike would gently bring her back on track. It was a strange friendship, but undoubtedly a solid one. And as they grew older – Spike relied on Jo almost as much as his twin.

Yes – it was certainly a good group. And one thing the team all had in common besides their love of pokémon was the fact that the Fates thought it incredibly funny to throw plenty of curveballs their way. Just one example would be the irony attached to fact that all five of them met up five or so odd years after they'd parted. 

"Helloooooo" came Trips' voice, cutting through Spikes' thoughts, "Are you OK in there, Spike? You kinda spaced out on us."

"Yeah, you haven't talked for almost ten minutes" Jo smirked, "Gotta be a new record for you."

"It is, he even talks in his sleep" Artemis put in, sending the rest of the group into hearty guffaws.

"Hah, hah, hah" Spike said sarcastically.

"We're here," Daine announced, pointing.

In the shallow canyon below were several large white tents. People in lab coats and explorer attire scurried around carrying tools, boxes, rocks and other items.

"Now _this_ is an archeological dig site," Artemis breathed.

As the group reached the site, they were stopped by a couple of people who looked like they might have been guards.

"Sorry kids, you can't play here… Daine is that _you_?"

Daine smiled, "Yes it's me, Tim, Professor Elm called and said that Dr. Thatcher had something to show me."

The guard, Tim, nodded "Oh, yes, it's quite a find. Dr. Thatcher should be in the main tent."

Daine thanked him and the rest of the group followed her. As they neared the tent, a man (who must have been in early thirties) emerged from the front flap. He had unkempt black hair, round glasses and thin lines around his eyes, the kinds that were caused by staring at a computer screen too much or staying up late. He was busy staring at a clip board that he didn't notice they were there.

"Dr. Thatcher?" Daine asked to get his attention.

Dr. Jeremy Thatcher jumped at the voice and then laughed when he saw who it was. He shook Daine's hand.

"Daine, how are you?"

"Been doing pretty good lately" Daine smiled, she then introduced the other members of her party.

"It's nice to meet you all" Dr. Thatcher smiled and nodded respectfully.

"Professor Elm said you had something to show me?"

Dr. Thatcher nodded excitedly, "Yes, indeed, it's quite a discovery. Follow me."

The group followed him into the open doors of the ruins. The hallways were lit with several torches. The fire from the torches flickered causing the shadows to constantly move against the walls.

"Oh, _wow_" Trip said excitedly, scurrying up to a wall the brushing a careful finger over the markings, "I've heard of these markings in The Ruins of Alph, but to really _see_ them…"

The green haired boy trailed off and reached into his backpack pulling out a lap top computer – it was quite small, even for a laptop. Trip opened it and flicked a small slide at the top, revealing a camera that could record anything it pointed at. Trip started snapping pictures into the computer.

"There are the Unown" Artemis said, examining the markings.

"The only pokémon with several different forms" Jo breathed, stepping closer, "They look just like letters."

"What does it say?" Spike asked, standing in-between Jo and his twin.

"No one knows for sure" Dr. Thatcher said, "We've copied these symbols and tried to analyze them in our lab. We also saw their resemblance to letters, but the words they make seem to be from a different dialect.

Trip said nothing, seemingly immersed in thought. Trip was a _very_ deep thinker. Spike once saw him stare into space for almost ten minutes without even blinking – and when Spike had frantically snapped his friend back to reality, Trip informed him that he was 'thinking'. Spike replied sardonically that it looked more like 'Staring' – Trip promptly decked him with a pillow.

"But these have been here for ages, Dr. Thatcher" Daine said, "Is this what you wanted to show us?"

Dr. Thatcher shook his head, "If we all stand very still, we might be lucky."

They waited for a few minutes, all of them standing perfectly still. Jo was about to ask if this was a joke, then suddenly there a was a small popping noise and before them floated a curious little black figure with one eye. The creature reminded Jo of the 'Unown Alphabet Soup' she used to have when she was little. Then it hit her – it was an Unown. And from the look of it – it was a letter 'A'.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Trip blinked, to startled to even take a picture.

"Unown" Artemis breathed, "This is incredible."

"Dr. Thatcher… this is amazing…" Daine sputtered, "How…?"

Dr. Thatcher shrugged, "Their numbers have increased over the months we've been exploring here. The deeper we go, the more different species of Unown we find. And now they've started moving closer."

"Woah" Jo practically whispered when more started appearing seemingly out of nowhere and started floating around, almost like they were dancing, "They're almost magical."

Spike said nothing, just staring transfixed at the shapes, "Wouldn't it be great to catch one of these?"

Dr. Thatcher shrugged, "I'm not sure we _can_ catch them. But maybe we'd do better to study them a bit more before trying anything so drastic. I wouldn't want to startle them away."

"Then maybe we should get out of here" Artemis suggested, "Before we cause any trouble."

"She's right" Spike nodded, "Best to just leave them be."

"Just one more thing" Trip said, and snapped a picture of the dancing pokémon letters onto his laptop – the Unown scattered and vanished at the flash.

"Trip!" Daine scolded, punching his arm, "Archeology is delicate work – you could disrupt their findings if the Unown don't return."

"Ouch!" Trip whined, replacing his laptop into his backpack so he could rub his arm, "That _hurt_!"

"It's alright, Daine" Dr. Thatcher assured her, "We take pictures of the Unown all the time and use bright lights to ward them away from any important study areas were working on. I don't think it harms them – in fact, numbers have increased."

Daine nodded, "Still – had to be sure."

Trip frowned still rubbing his arm. The group walked out of the ruins and followed Dr. Thatcher back into the Main Tent.

"There's also another reason I wanted you here, Daine" Dr. Thatcher informed her, "We've made another discovery… just take a look at this."

He held up a shriveled looking rock.

"It's a Helix fossil," Daine stated, taking it delicately into her hands, "What's so new about this, Doctor, fossils have been harvested here for almost ten years now."

Dr. Thatcher shook his head "Look closely."

The five teens crowded around the fossil.

"It's not completely fossilized" Trip ventured, "I mean, it doesn't look it."

Dr. Thatcher nodded, "Yes indeed, when bones are buried for millions of years they are covered with mud and gradually turn into rock – but as you can see this is not completely a fossil – there's still a lot of mud and bone, and the rock's just started forming."

"Incredible" Jo muttered.

"What does this mean?" Spike asked.

"That, if this is still so 'young', this Omanyte must have lived to either a _very _old age – or there were colonies living longer than we anticipated."

"Exactly" Dr. Thatcher nodded, "We have people diving in the lakes in this area, and the father out we go, the younger these 'fossils' seem to get. Just look over here."

Dr. Thatcher gestured to a table full of pokémon fossils, some defiantly looked more 'young' than others.

"Amazing," Jo said, "Do you know how many pokémon could be revived with all these fossils."

"We have a pretty good idea" Dr. Thatcher smiled broadly, "But we'd like to study some of these in this state first."

"But how are…"

BOOM!!!

Spike's question was cut off by an earth-shaking blast from outside.

"What the…?"

BOOM!!!

"Outside" Jo yelled.

BOOM!!!

Everyone rushed out of their tents, as another explosion fired. When outside, they could see that the explosions, in fact, were large boulders tumbling down the mountain. It might have been a natural rockslide, if it wasn't for the large Steelix that was using it's Rock Throw attack. The Steelix might have also been wild – if it hadn't been for a familiar redheaded young man standing beside it.

"It's Savage" Trip shouted.

"We gotta stop him," Artemis yelled.

But they didn't have to – the rocks suddenly stopped flowing. Savage leapt onto Steelix's head.

"Now you've had a little taste of the damage I can cause!" He announced, his voice echoing through the canyon, "Hand over the pokémon fossils – or else I'll tear this place apart."

"Over our dead bodies!" Jo yelled.

"Thanks for volunteering us all" Spike muttered with a grin, he shut up when Jo glared at him. No time for jokes – Jo's rage was in full swing.

"That can be arranged!" Savage yelled back, frowning when he saw them, "How come wherever I go, you meddling kids are always there?"

"He makes us sound like something out of a Scooby-Doo episode" Spike muttered, hand nearing his pokébelt.

"We're not going to let you get away with stealing" Daine yelled, "What did you do with that pokémon egg?"

Savage laughed coldly "No need to worry – I've got that thing under serious training. But playtimes over. I'll get those fossils one way or another. _Fearow_, _Nidoking, Feraligatr, Tropius, Golem – _ATTACK!!"

Savage ordered throwing five pokeballs out.

"Everyone inside" Daine ordered the scientists, "Worry about your research later – everyone into the main tent."

Daine ushered everyone inside.

"Let's finish this" Artemis scowled, "That Tropius is toast."

"I'll take Nidoking" Spike glared.

"Golem's mine" Jo announced.

"That Feraligatr won't be standing much longer," Daine vowed.

"Leftovers are fine with me" Trip said, eyes locked on Fearow.

All trainers pulled out pokeballs from their belts.

"_Go, Flareon_!" "_Aggron!_" "_Grovyle!_" "_Mareep!_" "_Charizard!_"

Each pokémon appeared – then all hell broke loose. The pokémon – on both sides – went right to it without a word from their trainers. Artemis' Flareon shot several Flamethrowers at Tropius, sending the large dinosaur/tree pokémon aflame. Spike's Aggron was locked claw to claw with Nidoking, neither willing to give in anytime soon. Jo's Grovyle pelted Golem with a shower of Razor Leaves. And Daine's Mareep was effectively shocking Feraligatr into submission. Meanwhile – above everyone's heads – Charizard and Fearow were flying rings around each other – Charizard having the most advantage because it could breather fire.

The battle waged on – Fearow was the first to go down. But as it plummeted to the ground, Savage's Steelix erupted out of nowhere, and managed to wrap itself around Charizard's neck while pinning it down with its entire body.

Charizard was trapped, it breathed heavily because of Steelix's great weight.

"Stop everything!" Savage yelled, leaping up onto Steelix's head.

Everyone stopped and looked at the subdued Charizard.

"Charizard, no" Trip cried, rushing forward.

Jo grabbed his knapsack and held; "Think" she hissed in his ear, "one wrong move and Steelix crushes Charizard like a bug."

Trip ground his teeth, but prevailed.

"Call off your pokémon" Savage ordered, "_Do it_!"

Artemis scowled, "Do as he says."

Flareon glared rebelliously and heaved in a lungful of air, preparing a flamethrower.

"I wouldn't try it" Savage warned, "If you try anything, I get Steelix to choke your friend here."

Savage looked down at Charizard with a triumphant grin. Flareon backed down, as did the rest of the pokémon.

"Now, here's what were gonna do…"

THUNK!!

Savage was thrown off Steelix and into the dirt. Steelix had been completely bowled over and Charizard was now free, but breathing heavily.

"Call your pokémon back" a new voice ordered Trip, "It could be dangerous."

Everyone looked. The newcomer looked to be about seventeen or eighteen and was dressed all ninja-like in black. The bottom half of his face was covered and the hood was up, but a bit of blond fringe poked through stubbornly as did, Artemis noticed, a pair of brilliant Emerald eyes.

Trip called Charizard back just as Savage got to his feet. The pokémon that had brought Steelix down, suddenly appeared at the strangers side, kneeling yet glaring threateningly at everyone, as though challenging them to try something. It was a Scizor, taller that his trainer – or it would be if it stood up. The most remarkable thing about it, though, was its color. It was all black where it should have been red, and red where it should have been black. It was very rare and, judging by what they just witnessed, also very powerful.

"Who the hell are you?" Savage spat.

"Just a Bounty Hunter" the newcomer remarked nonchalantly, "One who has been paid to get you. You stole something from my current employer – don't make this hard on yourself."

"Fine" Savage glared, recalling all his pokémon, he turned to the gang, "I'm sure I'll be seeing _you_ again – you seem to have a knack for showing up where you're not wanted."

"Let's go" the Bounty Hunter said.

"OK, I'll come quietly - NOT" and with that Savage raised his hand and threw something on the ground which released a thick cloud of black smoke.

Everyone started hacking. And when the smoke cleared, Savage was gone. The Bounty Hunter shook his head.

"He's only making this harder on himself."

"Thank you for saving Charizard…" Trip began.

But was cut off when Dr. Thatcher, along with his team of scientists emerged from the tent.

"You did it, you saved us" Dr. Thatcher smiled, "We are forever in your debt. I know it's not much but here…"

He handed them each a fossil. Daine received a Helix Fossil, Spike a Dome, Jo a Claw Fossil and Spike a Root. Trip received what Dr. Thatcher called a Fang Fossil – telling the green-haired trainer that it would revive an Aerodactyl.

"But what about that Bounty Hunter guy?" Trip asked.

"Who?"

"Him" Daine said, as everyone turned.

But they were all looking at an empty spot.

"He left?" Spike asked.

"Who was that guy?" Jo asked.

"Dunno" Trip said, "He sure didn't say much."

Artemis shrugged, her eyes still lingering on the spot the Bounty Hunter once stood "But I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again."

--------------------

A/N – Once more, I am on my hands and knees apologizing for my late update. Next up, we see the gang going through Union Cave. I'm planning on just making any characters I receive pop up randomly – so keep following along because you never know – your character may come soon. But here's a little clue I'm not planning on putting in many sent-in characters until we get to Ecruteak City (and that's a few chappys away).


	6. Lucky Number Six

A/N – Reviews were great as usual guys. Here's the next chap. Hope you like it.

Oh, BtW, I recently created a new pokémon story called Back to the Beginning. Go to my author page and check it out. Please note it's not in any way related to this story.

~~~~~

Chapter 6

The fishing village just outside of Union Cave was a small but quaint little place. The town had no given name for it, as it was so small, but luckily enough it had a tiny pokémon center. The center was built because of the many trainers passing through.

After getting their pokémon healed and resting up themselves after a long day, Jo and the rest of the team headed towards Union Cave. It was just after dawn and there were already several fishermen hauling in nets of Magikarp and Tentacool, hoping to make a big catch. Catching water pokémon and selling them was how this village survived.

"Did anyone bring a flashlight?" Daine asked, rummaging through her bag as the group neared the entrance of Union cave, "It's so dark in there you won't be able to see your hand in front of your face."

The group entered the cave and gasped.

"You were saying…?" Spike asked.

The entire cave was lit dimly, but you could definitely see everything.

"Seems like someone already lit this place up," Artemis noted.

They followed a makeshift path through the cave. Jo had to admit that it was kind of nice to be able to see everything. Usually caves were so dark that you'd be tripping over every little thing that came in your path.

"Guys, it's quiet in here" Trip noted.

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it?" Daine said.

"No I mean it's too quiet" Trip pressed.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and listened. The only sound that could be heard was the faint drip, drip, drip of water onto rock.

"You know, he's right" Artemis said, looking around.

Spike's eyes darted around every visible part of the cave "Somethings up."

As if on cue the ground started rumbling.

"Earthquake!" Trip yelled.

The trainers were about to turn and make a run for the exit, just incase the ceiling collapsed, but were stopped as something out of the ground erupted before them.

It was an Onix, a big one, and it blocked their path with a roar – the shaking became more violent as three more Onix sprouted around them, leaving the trainers no where to run. They were trapped!

Humans!?! the Onix that seemed to be the leader hissed.

The five trainers instinctively reached for the pokeballs on their belts.

Don't even think about it the chief Onix threatened.

Jo gritted her teeth. None of them would ever be fast enough to bring out a pokémon without the danger of being crushed to bits in the process. And without any pokémon they were outnumbered – not to mention doomed.

"Hey" Daine whispered urgently, "There's a gap over there, get ready to run for it on the count of three."

What are you humans whispering about? Chief-Onix roared furiously.

"THREE" Artemis yelled.

The five trainers sprinted for the gap between the rock pokémon. Spike in the lead, being the fastest. Without warning, one of the offending Onix's charged its head at Jo. Suddenly a blast of fire blew the attacking rock-snake aside. Spike dove and grabbed Jo pulling her out of harms way.

It's the fire-breather, let's leave the chief-Onix said, and the four Onix burrowed underground once more.

After the cave stopped rumbling, Trip, Artemis, Jo, Daine and Spike turned to face the person who'd saved them. The eighteen-year-old brunette sat atop a large Rapidash with a teasing grin on his face. Jo stared, wide-eyed.

"Kyle Samuel Burner, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Jo demanded, getting to her feet just as he dismounted his pokémon.

"Saving your ass as usual" he smirked, "I see you still can't seem to stay out of trouble, Jo," the guy called 'Kyle' said with an impish grin.

Spike frowned – he didn't like this guy. Kyle spoke with a light British accent and had greenish-blue eyes. He had what Artemis would call a 'charming smile' whatever _that_ meant. He also had the look and build of someone on the road a lot.

Yeah – Spike _really_ didn't like him. Especially when he scooped Jo up in a big hug.

"Long time no see, luv, where've you been?"

"Around" Jo said, "What are you doing in here?"

"Training on some of the lower floors" Kyle explained.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Oh, sorry – guys, this is Kyle Burner, fire-pokémon trainer. He trained in Flannery's gym a few years ago. Kyle, these are my friends, Trip, Artemis, Spike and Daine."

"Nice to meet you, Kyle" Artemis smiled politely.

"Charmed" Kyle said, flashing her a grin.

Spike could have sworn his twin actually blushed a bit, which of course made Spike scowl even more.

"You guys are lucky I came along – that small band of Onix have been terrorizing the tunnels for ages" Kyle informed them.

"We could have handled it" Spike snapped.

"Not from where I'm standing" Kyle smirked.

Spike clenched is fists, but Daine wisely cut in.

"So, you must know your way around these caves pretty well by now, right Kyle?"

Kyle nodded, "Well enough – though there are probably several passages I haven't found. If you guys are just passing through to Azalea I could take you there – I'm headed there myself, for healing and all."

The others agreed, though with some reluctance from Spike. Kyle led the way through a hidden, stony path. He was now on foot and his Rapidash scouted ahead offering them light. Artemis wisely brought out Espeon in case of any more surprise attacks.

"So, Kyle" Trip said, breaking the silence "Why'd you come to Union Cave to train?"

"Because of it's meaning. They call this Union Cave because it's supposed to strengthen the bond between trainer and pokémon," Kyle answered, glancing at Rapidash who threw her head back to look at him.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Kyle smirked, chuckling a little "Nah – it's called Union Cave because it joins Azalea Town to Violet City."

Jo punched his arm, "Very funny."

"Actually, I came because I heard rumors that there were exceptionally strong pokémon in the lower levels of the cave."

"And were there?" Daine prodded.

"I've been exploring for quite sometime, I found several underground springs. There's an entire colony of Lapras living right here in Union Cave."

Trip blinked, "Really, Lapras are pretty rare."

Kyle nodded, "That's why I'm thinking of moving on to another place, very soon. If word got out there were Lapras in these tunnels, this place would be packed with trainers."

Spike nodded, "Not to mention pokémon poachers, collectors and thieves. What would Team Rocket do with that information?"

Kyle shrugged, "For the Lapras sake, I hope we never find out."

---

Jo blinked, the light of the sun blinding her momentarily as the group stepped out of the cave. It was almost ten o'clock.

"C'mon, we still have another hour or so to walk before we reach Azalea" Kyle said, as the group started down the path.

"And you make that trip every day?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a lot quicker on Rapidash" Kyle shrugged, recalling the fire-horse into her pokeball.

They walked for another half-hour when Jo suddenly spotted a large Red Apricorn Tree.

"Hey, what about a lunch break?" Trip suggested, nodding to the shaded area of the tree.

"I'm in" Artemis said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Care to join us, Kyle?" Jo asked.

Spike sent the fire-trainer a scowl he didn't see.

Kyle gave his trademark grin, "Well I never say 'no' to a free meal."

Jo smiled back, charmed in spite of herself. The party of six sat down while the trainers started rummaging in packages.

Maybe you should let the others out Espeon suggested, washing a paw casually.

"Good idea" Daine nodded.

At that Houndour, Ninetales, Arcanine and Sandslash were released from their pokeballs. Even Kyle joined in and released his Magmar. The fire pokémon saw Jo, blinked, then gave an excited sort of raspy squeal between surprise and joy and suddenly hugged her. Houndour laughed, as did Kyle.

"I think he remembers you" Kyle said, as Magmar let go and immediately started chatting to the other pokémon, "It's quite impressive really, he usually doesn't remember people he met when he was a Magby."

Jo laughed to, "Magby was Kyle's first pokémon," she explained to her friends, who were barley hiding their amusement – except for Spike of course who frowned, "When did he evolve into Magmar?" Jo asked Kyle.

"Oh, a couple of years ago" Kyle replied, thanking Daine when she offered him a donut, "How are your fire types, Jo?"

"Pretty good" Jo said, glancing at Houndour, "But I've got a new one, would you mind taking a look when we get to Azalea?"

Kyle nodded, "Be glad to, luv."

Though Spike had schooled his face to at least a neutral look, his expression didn't go unnoticed by his twin. Or Espeon for that matter. Artemis shrugged it off and continued her conversation with Daine. Spike was only half listening to both conversations. 

He decided he didn't like the number of people in the group now – six was too much of a round number. Spike knew that he was probably just looking for an excuse to get Kyle to leave. Spike wasn't sure but he suspected that Kyle was flirting with Jo. Then again, the two had known each other for so long, maybe they were just friends. He looked at Jo again – maybe she liked Kyle.

Damn – what was it with girls falling for guys with accents? It was one thing Spike had never figured out, and the way Kyle kept saying 'luv' all the time. Granted, he probably just said it to all the girls. Spike suddenly felt like kicking something. He took a swig from his soda can to calm his nerves. Was this jealousy? He couldn't tell. If it was, why was he jealous? '_Take a wild guess, dumbass_' he thought to himself.

Spike shook his head. He had no reason, no reason whatsoever to be jealous of Kyle and he was going to keep it that way.

***

The group reached Azalea Town at noon. Kyle showed them the Pokémon Center and pointed out the gym while passing. They walked in twos – Trip and Spike up front, arguing over where to eat, Daine pointing out various sites to Artemis, and Kyle and Jo bringing up the rear.

"So, will you be trying for that Hive Badge today?" Kyle asked.

Jo shrugged, "Nah – I was thinking of resting up a bit and checking out some of the sites today. Tomorrow I'll get that badge."

"Well, if you're free today I know a nice restaurant in town" Kyle said slowly, almost hesitantly "You said you wanted to talk a bit more about fire pokémon, so I was thinking we could do it over dinner… say eight-ish?"

Jo looked at him and blushed very slightly, "What… like a date?"

"Only if you want it to be," Kyle grinned.

Jo smiled back, "I'd love to."

***

Trip entered the greenhouse that was the Azalea Gym.

"Bugsy" Trip called, "Bugz – you in here?"

"Well, if it isn't a certain mad cousin of mine" Bugsy grinned, leaping down from a low tree branch to land in front of him, "How are you, and what's up?"

Trip smirked, "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"What's the point in changing" Bugsy said jokingly, "Now, you were saying?"

"You ready to surrender that Hive Badge when I pound your buggy butt into the ground?"

Bugsy blinked but recovered quickly, "Oh, so you finally screwed up the courage to battle me. I'm impressed, cousin, it seems that guts came free with that new backbone of yours."

"Hah friggin hah" Trip smirked, "But you won't be laughing when your pokémon need to be rushed to the ER."

"I'm so sure" Bugsy smirked back.

The two trainers stepped onto either side of both fields.

"How bout we make this quick? A three match, no subs" Bugsy called.

"Fine with me" Trip shrugged, pulling out a Premier Ball, "_Zangoose, go_."

"_Go, Ariados,_" Bugsy ordered.

Trip recognized the spider pokémon, knowing its power. It was one he'd never gotten himself though, not his preferred type considering it didn't have claws or blades or dangerous teeth. Though Ariados had been known to secrete poison.

"Zangoose, _slash_."

"Ariados, _Spider-web_."

Zangoose lunged forward, claws extended. Ariados emitted a web of sticky… well… web, from its mouth. Zangoose was resourceful. He used his slash attack on the web, slicing it to avoid capture.

"Great work, Zangoose, now try another _slash attack_" Trip ordered.

Trip's pokémon lunged forward again.

"Ariados, use _screech_."

The spider-pokémon let out a high pitched noise that made both Trip and Zangoose cover their ears.

"Let's finish this, Ariados, _psychic_" Bugsy ordered.

Ariados' eyes glowed a light blue color, and suddenly a wave of almost invisible power shot across the field, plowing directly into Zangoose. Trip's pokémon hit a tree and collapsed. Bugsy called back Ariados so they could start the second round.

Trip recalled Zangoose mutely, still very much in shock, "I underestimated you, Bugsy, maybe this wont be so easy after all. But your winning streak has now officially ended. Go, Sandslash."

Sandslash appeared on the field.

It's about time the ground pokémon snapped.

"C'mon, buddy, we've got a gym match to win."

Bring it on Sandslash yelled confidently.

"Your pokémon are overconfident, cousin," Bugsy told him "they won't win that way. Go, Butterfree."

Trip didn't flinch as he assessed the situation. It was a pretty even match. Flying had the advantage over ground, but ground had the advantage over bug.

"Sandslash, use _swift_" Trip ordered, wasting no time.

"Try dodging, Butterfree."

Sandslash leapt into the air expertly. Trip remembered their training sessions, drilling constantly over this particular move for any situation. The ground pokémon started spinning, letting shiny stars emit from its speed and launch at Butterfree, who unfortunately wasn't fast enough.

Butterfree hovered lower to the ground.

"We've got it now, Sandslash, _tackle _it!"

Sandslash plowed into the low-lying pokémon. Bugsy recalled Butterfree.

"Not bad, Trip, you have some skill. But you won't be able to beat my next choice. Go, _Scyther_."

Sandslash took his place by Trips' side as Trip pulled out a Safari ball.

"I'll be able to beat that, and just to make things interesting I'll use… _Scyther_, go!"

Gym match, Trip? the blade pokémon inquired.

"Yah-huh" Trip nodded.

Excellent.

Both trainers ordered their Scyther into battle. The bug pokémon were locked blade on blade. And in one swift motion, Trip had his Scyther kick his opponents' feet out from under him.

The match had ended when Trip's Scyther flung his rival out of the field and into a nearby tree.

Bugsy called back his favorite pokémon and handed Trip some money and the Hive badge.

"Nice going, Trip, never knew you had it in you" Bugsy grinned, "Come back and battle again sometime."

"Maybe I will," the green haired trainer smiled at his cousin "if not, I'll see you at the next family reunion."

Bugsy groaned, "Man I hate those. Say hi to Wally for me, ok?"

Trip nodded, "Will do."

***

"I'm just not sure this is me, guys," Jo muttered disapprovingly, looking herself up and down in the mirror.

Jo, Artemis and Daine had taken refuge in the room they were sharing. Upon hearing the news of Jo's date the others had insisted on making her their science project for the night – after squealing girlishly about the news first of course.

Jo examined herself once more in the mirror. She wore a black spaghetti-string dress that came just above the knee. It was a simple, casual outfit. The type that you'd typically go dancing in or to a casual restaurant, not something you'd wear to a formal place.

That was good, Jo hated formal. She wasn't used to dresses in general. Being on the open road a lot, Jo was more comfortable in shorts or pants. The dress, in fact, was Daine's. 

She could be a real fashion-freak when she wanted to be. So could Artemis.

"Guys, this almost feels a little _too_ dressy" Jo protested once more.

"It's not, trust me, don't you remember we used to always wear stuff like this going out casual" Artemis said. "I think you're out of practice. When was the last time you ate out or went clubbing?"

"Or been on a date for that matter?" Daine added.

Jo thought about it and sighed, "Umm… roughly? Six months since I last ate in a restaurant, a year since my last night club, and dating… _way_ longer than that."

Daine shook her head, "Find the fun a little, girl. Or you'll turn into a walking stiff."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks."

"But seriously, Kyle seems the relaxed type," Artemis put in, "and usually you are too."

"Not when it comes to dates" Jo sighed, running a brush through her hair.

"Hey, just be yourself, you said Kyle was a friend" Daine reminded her.

"He is."

"So that will make it all the much easier" Artemis smiled.

"Besides, that guys got a voice that could melt ice" Daine grinned.

"Daine!" Jo protested, but her grinning spoiled the affect.

"See," Daine pointed an accusing finger at her "I know you agree with me."

Jo blushed slightly. She sighed inwardly. She hardly ever blushed, yet she'd been doing it a lot lately.

Artemis smiled, "You struck gold, Jo. Brit-boy has serious charm."

"Hey, you'd better watch out or Artemis might steal him" Daine joked.

Jo laughed, "Nah, I remember Artemis used to like the dark-and-broody type."

"Ooo, you had a thing for the bad-boys, Tem?" Daine asked interestedly, using Artemis' old nickname.

It was Artemis' turn to blush.

"Uh-oh, looks like she still does" Jo grinned slyly. "What about that Bounty Hunter guy. He seemed the type."

"Oh please, you couldn't even see his face" Artemis protested, still blushing.

"He had one hell of a body, though" Daine grinned.

"C'mon, you really don't think I like him do you?"

Jo inspected her fingernails nonchalantly, "Artemis, what color were his eyes?"

"Emerald green" Artemis responded instantly, then she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Jo and Daine burst into giggles at her friends slip-up.

"Knew it." Jo grinned, "You always did notice the eyes of someone you were checking out."

"She's got you there, Tem" Daine said, still giggling.

"Alright, alright," Artemis held up her hands in surrender "enough about me, Jo's still got a date to live through."

***

Spike and Trip sat in a secluded area of the Pokémon Center's cafeteria. Trip was relaying his battle with Bugsy. Spike listened closely, fixing a few battle strategies in his mind as well as thinking up a few pokémon combinations he and Artemis could use.

Suddenly, Spike's least favorite person walked in. Kyle spotted them as Trip waved him over. The brunette trainer made his way over to them. Spike noticed he was dressed casually for going out. He wondered what the other trainer was doing here when he looked like he should be on a date.

"Hey, Kyle," Trip said, offering him a seat "what brings you here dressed like you're ready to party?"

"I've got a date," Kyle answered.

Ah-hah – so he was right. Spike attempted polite conversation.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

Kyle brightened, "Jo."

Spike choked on his dinner, Trip cast Kyle an amused look.

"She must like you then, Jo's one of those girls who dates very carefully" Trip smiled kindly.

Kyle raised an eyebrow jokingly, "You speak from experience?"

Trip raised his hands, "Oh, no, no, no, no. Jo's like a sister – it _really_ wouldn't seem right."

"So brunettes with gold streaks are more your type, huh?" Kyle smirked.

Trip went bright red. "How did you know?" he whispered.

"The way you looked at Daine, that's how," Kyle nodded, "it's plain to anyone with eyes that you like her."

"Do you like Jo?" Spike asked, eyes dark.

Kyle looked at him strangely, as if trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind such a question.

"I really do," Kyle admitted "I have for a long time. It's just I've always been so into pokémon training. And of course it would have been inappropriate to date the Gym Leaders sister when I was training there. Not to mention she wasn't there half the time because she was journeying."

"So you saw the opportunity here," Spike asked incredulously.

"Any advice for me?" Trip muttered.

Kyle heard him, "Take a chance, you might be surprised."

Trip smiled slightly, going back to his food.

"You'd better not hurt her," Spike said in a low voice.

"I would never, not intentionally" Kyle sighed, "Look, I know you care about her because she's your friend. But you have to understand that I'd never do that – to anyone."

"Good, because you hurt her, I hurt you" Spike growled, "Jo has a lot of friends protecting her."

At this, Kyle smirked, "If there was ever someone who never needed protection, it's Jo. I've never met a more spiritually stronger person."

Before Spike could reply, Kyle stood up, smiling. Spike turned, the forkful of beef that was headed to his mouth never made it.

Jo came down the stairs, looking a little nervous. She smiled when she saw Kyle, not noticing Spike's dumbstruck expression.

"Wow," Kyle breathed "Jo… you look stunning, luv."

Jo blushed slightly.

"Love the look, Jo, it suits" Trip smiled, surprised but the only one not breathless at the site.

Artemis and Daine came down the stairs and sat down.

Artemis nudged Jo playfully. "See, what did I tell ya?"

***

Espeon washed a paw casually, lying down on the soft pillow of her trainer's bed. Hey, it's not like she was using it at the moment.

A knock on the door made Espeon look up.

Espeon, it's me, open up.

It was Ninetales returning from the kitchens. Using her psychic powers to open the door, Ninetales walked inside and shut the door with a back paw. The fire-fox leapt onto the bed in front of Espeon.

I want to know what you know.

~~~~~~~

A/N – Poor Spike. Just so you know I don't know where I'm going with this. And just because some of the characters have crushes on each other, doesn't necessarily mean they'll get together. Like Trip and Daine. We know Trip is head over heals for Daine – but does she return the feeling?

And by the by people – it's not love. I don't believe in true love at seventeen, not really. And crushes you can't really call love anyway.

Alright, enough babbling. Next chapter.


	7. Complications

**A/N – a lot of positive feedback, that's always good to hear. By the way everyone, I've started another story called 'Back to the Beginning'. It's not in any way related to this story, but you should give it a read.**

**Alrighty then, badges to win, relationships to sort out, pokémon to see – looks like we've got plenty to work with.**

**---**

**CHAPTER 6 - Complications**

_"So – you really think Spike likes Jo?' _Ninetales mused, _'It certainly explains a lot. What were they thinking exactly?"_

She was referring to their little voyage on the ferry. Espeon shrugged.

_"The mind is much more complex than that, Ninetales, I've told you" _Espeon sighed, _"You can't just reach in and see what's going on in someone's head. Inside someone's mind is a tangled web of emotions. It's easier to read someone who's closed or antisocial and unwilling to share their feelings because they keep their emotions bottled up on the inside. For someone who expresses themselves openly, it's much harder to pinpoint exact thoughts. Unfortunately for us, both Spike and Jo walk a very fine line in the middle when it comes to expressing themselves. My ability can only reach so far with them."_

_"And this business with Kyle?"_

Espeon stretched and clawed the mattress of the bed lightly in the same motion a cat might.

_"If it will be, it'll simply be," _Espeon shrugged _"and besides, with a little luck, this might make Spike get off his ass and do something for once."_

_"In other words – we should just sit back and enjoy the show?" _Ninetales grinned slyly.

Espeon grinned back, _"Precisely."_

---

Spike paced the lobby of the Pokémon Center as quietly as he could. Ok so technically – **technically** – he wasn't supposed to be here this late – especially when the Nurses were snippy about curfew. But no force on heaven or earth would let him sleep. Jo's date with Kyle – how had it gone?

Spike remembered back in the good old days when he and Jo were best friends and he didn't have a crush on her. They could always tell each other **anything**. Spike was always the shoulder to cry on when things went bad for her – especially if it had to do with guys. And he found himself often blurting out his girl problems – not that he had many of course.

Bottom line being, they knew pretty much every aspect of each others lives – love or otherwise. Yet, after the Hoenn League – after they'd grown farther and farther apart – in some aspects they'd lost the thread with each other.

Spike missed those days back in Hoenn when the group traveled and he and Jo would be up even after everyone had gone to sleep, just chatting about everything and nothing. And sometimes…

Wait! Was that a noise? Spike sunk into the shadows – a skill he'd almost perfected at one point in his life – and peeked out of a nearby window.

---

Jo shifted Kyle's jacket that hung on her shoulders. She had to admit it… she was giddy. Kyle was a real sweet guy – he could be when he wanted to be. But Jo knew there was more to him than that. After all, they'd hung out a lot back when he was Flannery's student. They'd shared a few pokémon battles, made each other laugh, knew each others flaws… well some of them anyway. And they both were quite ambitious when it came to training.

The night had started pleasantly, the small café had seemed more like a casual get together than the date it really was. Jo liked that. And it only took a few moments for her notice when he was flirting with her, and the only counter for this of course was to flirt right back teasingly.

They talked about all that had happened since they'd last seen each other, about the pokémon they traveled with and seen on their journeys. Where they went, who they met, what they accomplished. Catching up on old times.

After, they'd taken a walk through Apricorn Park. A quiet place filled with Apricorn trees – usually very busy during the day, but very quiet at night when the trainers were all supposedly asleep.

Seeing she was shivering ever-so-slightly, Kyle had immediately taken off his jacket and draped it over Jo's shoulders. Their walk in the park had then led them back to the pokémon center at around one o'clock in the morning. The center still had its doors open for any emergency of course.

"Well, this is me" Jo said indicating the pokémon center.

"Guess so" Kyle replied with a smile.

Neither of them made a move to… move… anywhere.

"Oh, your jacket" Jo said, starting to shrug out of the soft black leather.

Kyle placed his hand over hers, "Keep it – looks better on you anyway, luv."

Jo looked up into the green-blue of his eyes. Their gaze held for a moment.

---

Spike drew in a sharp breath as he felt his heart contract in his chest. He watched the scene before him. They were talking; she made a move to take off the jacket that was his. He stopped her and she looked up. Then they kissed. Alright, so maybe it was a small, slow 'first-date-getting-to-know-you-differently' type kiss. So he didn't exactly have his tongue down her throat - but still. The stabbing pain Spike felt go through him as he watched had never been quite so bad with anyone else. It wasn't right to spy – informative, a little disturbing maybe – but not right.

The kiss had lasted for several long moments (to Spike anyway) before the couple parted. Spike watched as they said their goodbyes and Jo walked through the front doors of the Pokémon Center. Spike slunk further into the shadows, watching Kyle linger a moment longer, watching the retreating back of his date.

'_Probably checking out her ass – sick bastard_' Spike thought with venom.

The rational part of Spikes' mind contradicted, telling him that Kyle didn't seem like that kind of guy. And even if he was, had Spike himself been in that position he would have been looking too. Meaning to say wasn't it a guy thing?… well, wasn't it? Not immoral or anything.

Spike watched as Jo passed him without a glance. He was too far back in the shadows for her to see him. On a regular day she would have noticed – she was very sharp. But she seemed too happy… giddy even.

Spike sighed – she was happy, he wanted her happy, _Kyle _made her happy. And the best thing he could do for her… right now anyway… was step back and let her be happy – she deserved that much.

---

"Where were you?" Trip asked jolting awake from his sleep.

Spike swore under his breath – Trip was such a light sleeper. A pin could drop on a carpet and he'd sit up in bed like a marching band had walked through.

"Waiting up for Jo" Spike said, crawling into his bunk.

"Overprotective-big-brother syndrome, eh?" Trip grinned.

"You know me," Spike said, though it was only a half-truth Spike was thankful for the dark. He wasn't a good liar and had Trip been able to see his face, he would have caught the mixed emotions.

"She'll be alright – Kyle seems nice enough – and if he's not we can always pound him."

'_Don't tempt me_!' Spike thought viciously.

Without an answer to his friend, Spike rolled over and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

---

Jo flopped onto the bottom bunk of one of the beds, jostling Houndour from his sleep.

_"How was your date? Do I have to bite him?" _Houndour asked sleepily, moving to the foot of the bed.

Jo had already changed into her PJ's and slid under the covers, "You don't need to bite anyone, Houndour, relax. I had fun."

"Did you now? Was a goodbye kiss involved?"

"And more importantly, is he a good kisser?"

Jo sighed; she hoped she wouldn't wake her friends. But Daine and Artemis were already sitting up.

"Ain't sayin nuthin" Jo said amongst a yawn.

"Alright, but you'd better be prepared to dish out the goods tomorrow" Artemis warned, laying back on her pillow.

"A lady does not kiss and tell."

"Show me a lady" Artemis teased, Jo decked her with a pillow. At the same time Daine yelled triumphantly, "Ah-hah, there _was _a kiss – I **knew** it!"

"Daine, would you do me a favor?"

"Like what?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

---

Jo entered the Azalea Town Gym slowly, Houndour plodding silently alongside her. Though she may have been the last to get to sleep, Jo was awake before anyone else. She wanted to avoid any questioning from her friends about her date with Kyle – not to mention getting the gym badge early was as good a time as any.

Suddenly, Trips' cousin leaped from one of the smaller trees, landing in front of Jo. Houndour growled, startled and Jo took a step back.

"You must be Bugsy" Jo said, regaining her composure.

"That would be me, and you are?"

"Jo Conners – I've come for the Hive Badge."

"My first challenger of the day" Bugsy gave a boyish grin. "Follow me."

---

Half and hour later, Jo walked out sporting the Lady-bug-like Hive Badge. It was a three on three battle, the trainer who had all three pokémon fainted lost.

Jo had taken the opportunity to train up Cyndaquil. The little fire pokémon had made quick work of Ariados and Butterfree, but still being small and a little tired after the first two rounds, Jo called him back before Scyther could slice and dice him. A fully energized Houndour was then called on and after some struggle, managed to beat Bugsys' Scyther.

On her way rushing out of the Gym, she bumped into something soft and warm. Jo looked up into the grinning face of Kyle.

" 'Lo, luv, thought I'd find you here" Kyle purred.

Jo's heart melted, what was it about that accent of his that made something as simple as a greeting make her go all gooey? Pretty weird – mushy feelings wasn't something she got that often.

"Well – I got my Hive Badge" Jo said by way of conversation, tugging his leather jacket around her shoulders.

Yes, she'd worn it. HEY… it was cold out. It was! REALLY, it was.

"Congratulations" Kyle smiled, "Care to celebrate, pet?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Umm… coffee at Starbucks?"

Jo giggled at the simple-ness of it all, "Romantic."

Kyle grinned back at her joking sarcasm, "It could be" he grinned lowering his voice seductively.

Jo pretended to think about it "Sure why not."

---

Maxie of Team Magma settled into his chair. Reports just in, the Bounty Hunter he'd hired was still tracking down the little bastard, Savage. Disappointed though he may be, Maxie had to admit that the Bounty Hunter had gotten closer to Savage then any of his men. Maxie contemplated getting the hunter to join Team Magma – maybe he could find a way to overlook the fact that this particular hunter never sided with anyone, only doing jobs for those who were prepared to fork out a wad of cash.

Maxie sighed '_I'll cross that bridge when I come to it_' he decided to himself. Then he grinned menacingly '_Then again, maybe I'll just burn that bridge when I come to it_.'

A knock on the door jarred Maxie out of his thoughts.

"Enter" Maxie snapped.

The door creaked open and Sam walked in with Vixie close behind. Maxie glared at his two 'best' executives.

"You sent for us, sir?" Vixie inquired.

Maxie nodded "Any news?"

Vixie handed over a red folder with a black 'M' stamped on it.

"Is everything ready?" Maxie enquired, taking the folder and flipping through it.

"Everything is in place" Sam grinned maliciously, his scar stretching at the movement.

"Our Mole in the Radio Tower has uncovered plenty" Vixie informed proudly, "Team Rocket is up to something."

"Make sure he doesn't succeed" Maxie smiled thinly, "What ever Giovanni is up to, it will gain him more power. I will not let that happen. GO! Let the troops be on the alert, we have to move quickly."

---

Spike and Artemis strode into the Pokémon center with a victorious bounce in their steps. Winning the Hive badge had been a piece of cake – it was simply a matter of Arcanine and Flareon blasting a powerful jet of flames at whatever bug pokémon Bugsy managed to send their way.

The twins dropped themselves into seats at the table where Daine was sitting.

"Victory?" Daine asked, not bothering to look up from a sheet of paper she was marking.

"You know it" Artemis grinned.

"And victory smoothies are on us" Spike grinned, "Where's Trip and Jo?"

"Trip's at the videophones – calling home. And I think Jo went out for her badge early this morning, I haven't seen her since. Maybe she ran into Kyle."

Spike scowled and changed the subject, standing suddenly "Hey, how 'bout that smoothie – what flavor d'you want, sis?"

"Strawberry's fine."

"Daine?"

"Grape's good thanks" she said without looking up.

Spike left.

"What are you working on?" Artemis asked interestedly, looking over to the paper Daine was working on.

"Oh – just my report of the Azalea Hatchery, I'll have to fax it to Professor Elm today. Everything seems to be in order" Daine smiled, putting down the pen.

"You're authorized to do that?" Artemis asked, surprised that Daine had that much authority.

"Oh, it's nothing major. I'm just checking in on the breeding center too make sure it's functioning properly and the pokémon in their care are in no danger. It's part of my job as Professor Elms' assistant – I have to run errands that he's not able to do himself. And since I'm traveling already it makes no sense not to."

"Well, at least that's clear" Artemis grinned.

"Hey, guys, what are we talking about?" Jo asked, suddenly sitting down at the table.

Daine and Artemis jumped – they hadn't seen her come in.

"Daine's work" Artemis shrugged, "Did you win a Hive badge yet?"

"Did this morning" Jo nodded, "Spent the rest of the morning with Kyle."

Daine and Artemis shared knowing grins before bursting into a chorus of "Jo's in love!"

"Hey hey hey – enough of that now!" Jo rolled her eyes, still grinning, "Love is such a strong word, nowhere near there yet – I'd prefer to think of it as something slightly stronger than a mutual friendship."

"Really – we thought you would've jumped him already" Daine said jokingly.

"Daine!" Jo protested, "Mind out of the gutter, girl!"

"Hey, I have no love life, so you're just gonna have to share the details" Daine grinned innocently.

Jo rolled her eyes and looked at Artemis, "Would you please control her?"

"There's a mission impossible if there ever was one" Spike said, appearing with four smoothies on his tray, "Thought you'd be here, so I got you one."

Spike handed out the smoothies to each of them.

"Thanks – blackberry?" Jo asked, reaching for her smoothie.

"I remembered" Spike smiled slightly, sitting down.

Trip suddenly came up to the table – soda in hand. Daine hadn't missed a beat.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his slightly worried expression.

"Hmmm? Oh, not much" Trip said, sitting down next to Spike, "I just called my mom. She's worried about Wally. He was staying with our relatives in Verdanturf – for his heath you know – and mom said that Uncle Max called her and Wally's gone!"

"Gone? Whaddya mean _gone_?" Spike blurted.

"I mean _gone_. He's vanished, disappeared, is unavailable, not here at present…"

"Alright, alright, we get it" Artemis interrupted.

"So he just left home?" Jo asked worriedly, Trip nodded, "Any idea where he is?"

As Trip opened his mouth to answer someone in the pokémon center yelled, "Turn up the TV!"

The group turned to the large Pokémon Center TV screen. It was a news report.

--"_Live from Slateport City, where a daring new group of young pokémon trainers have just saved the lives of hundreds of people from the burning wreck of Captain Stern's Shipyard._"

Daine gasped, "The Shipyard burned?"

"_Slateport Police reported that the sudden incident of the Shipyard going up in flames was now accident. Fortunately four young hero's used their pokémon to control the flames until the firefighters could make it through – as well as sent in more of their pokémon to rescue the occupants of the building. Thanks to these four brave trainers there were no casualties and because of their control of the flames, Slateports' museum residing just next door remained untouched, and the priceless artifacts inside were unscathed. _"--

There was a video of four trainers using a Mudkip, a Wingull, a Marill and a Quagsire, to douse the flames, as various other pokémon were rushing into the building and pulling people from the fire.

"Hey, that looks like Wally!" Trip exclaimed.

--"_We may not have been able to interview our heroes. But we've identified the four courageous trainers as none other than Brendan Birch, May Owens, Sara Stone and Wally Matthews. This is Christina Crandall, Slateport, Hoenn National News._"--

The TV was turned down once more.

"Well, at least now we know where your brother is" Daine said, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, my mother's gonna _kill_ him" Trip said, eyes widening in shock.

"He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, did he?" Artemis said in realization, "Oh, if we ever did that, grandma would have our heads."

"No lie" Spike snorted.

"_Paging Trip Matthews, Paging Trip Matthews, you have a call, line seven_" the PA announced.

Trip groaned, "Man, I just hope it isn't my mom again." He knew the yelling he'd get if his mom had seen the report.

Jo sent him a sympathetic glance, "Better get it over with."

---

Trip groaned and lifted himself from his seat. Making his way over to the videophones. He picked up the nearest one, sat himself down and pressed '7'.

"Hello?" Trip said.

"Trip? Trip, is that you?" a voice said over the line.

The screen blinked on and Wally came into focus, green hair mussed with a big grin on his face.

"Wally Matthews! Where the hell are you!" Trip practically yelled.

Wally winced, "Please don't shout – I just had half an hour of screaming from Mom and Dad."

Trips face softened, "Out of concern for Mom and Dad I'm pissed as hell that you ran away without telling anyone."

Wally offered him an apologetic look.

"But as your brother I say, good on ya!" Trip grinned.

Wally smiled brightly, "Guess what, we're in Dewford now!"

"Really?"

"Yep – we're winnin' badges" Wally grinned, "I already got a badge from Wattson in Mauville. Now I'm gonna fight Brawley, and then I'm going back home to see Mom and Dad and fight Norman."

"You say 'we'…"

"Me, Brendan Birch, May Owens and Sara Stone" Trip grinned.

"Those names are all familiar" Trip said thinking, "Hey, Brendan Birch – he wouldn't happen to be related to Professor Birch of New Bark, would he."

"Brendan's his son" Wally said, "And May is the daughter of Norman…"

"Thought I knew that last name…"

"And Sara is the daughter of pokémon league champion, Steven Stone."

"_Knew it_!" Trip exclaimed suddenly, "Wow, you just managed to tag up with a whole buncha celebrities haven't you?"

"God, don't tell them that!" Wally laughed, "They have famous parents – it's hard enough having to walk in someone's shadow. They have a lot in common cuz they can identify with having to live up to their parents' reputation. By the way – don't you ever become famous – I don't want to have to go through that."

"Promise" Trip vowed.

"Though, some people here recognized my name – since you came ninth in the Hoenn League you have a few fans here…"

Trip blinked, "Really?"

Wally grinned, "At least your name is known – I introduce myself as Wally Matthews and everyone says 'oh – you related to that Trip guy or something?'."

Trip laughed, "Well that's embarrassing."

"For me maybe."

"Hey!"

"Joking, bro" Wally grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright – have fun journeying and be careful. I don't want to have to explain to mom how her youngest son got eaten by a Gyarados something like that."

"I'll be careful – I have my pokémon and my friends with me, so we should be alright."

"How are you feeling anyway?" Trip asked. Trip was still quite frail looking, but he seemed healthier. There was more color in his cheeks and he looked happier than he had in a while.

"Better then I have in a long time, actually" Wally grinned, "The air in Verdanturf was good for me. Good enough to get me on the open road anyway."

"Just as long as you're alright – watch your health…"

"Stop right there – I already got that speech from mom" Wally said, covering his ears.

"Alright, alright – well I have to go. We're going through the Ilex forest tomorrow. And hey, if you're stopping in New Bark, better pick up a Pokédex, Pokégear and a Pokénav if you can manage it."

"Ah – trainers and their toys. We were planning to do that anyway – Sara also needs to register for the league. Then we were gonna head to Rustboro to battle Roxanne – I think I have that one in the bag."

"Just don't get to cocky, bro – and _take care of yourself_," Trip admonished.

Wally bowed mockingly, "Don't worry, Trip, if I die I'll never speak to you again."

**---**

**Oh, didn't that take _forever_ for me to post. **

**It took even more time because the damn editor thingy wouldn't let me post certain symbols - argh! I had to change the pokemon speech symbols.**

**I'm really really sorry for the delay – but life keeps getting in the way as does writers block. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner but I can't make any promises.**

**Bear with me people please – I'm sorry if anyone's pissed off (but I also have two other stories that I'm tending to as well).**


End file.
